Online Love
by Sandra Moore7474
Summary: Randy Orton meets a young lady online he do not know that it is Undertaker love child see the ups and down they will have will they stay friends or will it get destroy
1. New Start

**Chapter 1-New Start **

Randy Orton and John Cena both been a divorce a year from their wives they both never thought they would fall in love again but what happen when they meet wrestling fans online will they ever meet each other or will it be just an online friends.

"Thanks man for helping me move today," Randy said putting down the last boxes

"Yeah you are welcome you still talking to that girl online,"

"Yeah she is cool she knows a lot about wrestling she thinks I am fan she been telling what she like what is going on in WWE,"

"Man you are nuts I never getting with wrestling fan unless she super fine," John said

"Dude do not knock it you just got burn that's all,"

"Case it is a dude,"

"Its not she got pics of all us she met a lot wrestlers," Randy lied.

"Did I ever meet her?"

"No not yet,"

"Not yet I haven't done a meet and greet in long time she lose her chance,"

"You did one Axxess so that's when she was planning to meet you but she couldn't go,"

"Okay but I think you should be careful she like me also or she just in love with you,"

"She is in love with both of us,"

"Do she have a BFF who is wrestling fan maybe I'll talk to her,"

"I don't know I ask her later on tonight," Randy said. "It's going to be odd living down here but I had to get out St. Louis,"

"You going to liked here," John said

"Yeah I going have to liked it here,"

Than later that night Randy set up his computer and he turn on his computer and got online and see his special friend was online. Meanwhile Tatum was finishing up her homework and watching her little brother and sister and her nieces and nephews while her mom and sisters was at work

"T I can't sleep,"

"Try to go sleep I need to finish this paper,"

"T sings to me,"

"No just try to go sleep okay,"

"Alright,"

Tatum sign online and she seen Randy online.

**Tdot1993:** Hi

**FanRKO02:** Hello there

**Tdot1993:** how are you?

**FanRKO02:** good I am all moves in now how was school today

**Tdot1993:** it was okay that one teacher still being ass

**FanRKO02**: ss to hear that just keep trying you will past that class

**Tdot1993:** thanks so you going back to work soon

**FanRKO02:**Yes be glad to get back to work to believe I do love my job I didn't see wrestling on Monday what happen anything good

**Tdot1993:** no just Cena and Orton was about to fight but Randy RKO Jack Swagger big goof thanks he can beat Randy

Randy was smiling from ear to ear he loved when she put him over like that he didn't she was still in high school or her age.

**FanRKO02:** Sound like you not big fan of Swagger

**Tdot1993:** nah I am not a fan of his

**FanRKO02:** he is cool guy I met him

**Tdot1993:** oh yeah the draft is coming up I got a feeling that Orton going to Smackdown and face Swagger

**FanRKO02:** Yeah cool I mean it be cool if he did change shows hey I hear that Jimmy Sunka Jr coming back

**Tdot1993:** Really, who want to see him come back he thinks he is all that because he is second-generation wrestler so heard

**FanRKO02:** what else did you hear about him?

**Tdot1993:** that Randy didn't like him or Manu because they was better train than he was and he kick Manu out because he was getting cheered instead booed when they was in the Philly New Jersey area

**FanRKO02:** really never heard that story before

**Tdot1993:** yeah hey I need to go my little sis is up again kid's brb

**FanRKO02:** I have to go into work early so need to go to bed talk tomorrow

**Tdot1993:** k ttyl good night

**FanRKO02:** Night

Two weeks by and Randy haven't talk to his online Tatum wondering why he wasn't online Randy made up a lie.

**FanRKO02:** Hi T what's up?

**Tdot1993:** Hello stranger have not seen you around what's up

**FanRKO02:** I was busy with work and I want to see my family in St. Louis

**Tdot1993:** cool

**FanRKO02:** yeah work been crazy for me but I am going to take my top sale person spot soon how cool is that

**Tdot1993:** badass lol no pay per view this month for you huh

**FanRKO02:** I do not know yet we will see anyway sorry we have not talk for a while by way how old are you now didn't you have you a birthday

**Tdot1993**: I just turn 18 when you were working your ass off my birthday same as Randy Orton how lucky am I sharing with him

Randy smile he was glad that she was of age now he wanted to tell her who he was but thought she might freak out and tell her friends so he smile and wrote her again

**FanRKO02:** graduating this year huh

**Tdot1993:** hell yeah and I am getting the hell out of here going to school in the states going to Tampa Florida to stay with my uncle and step aunt and cousins

**FanRKO02**: cool

**Tdot1993:** you already out of school right

**FanRKO02 **yeah for couple years now but I understand how you feel and I seen to get in more trouble because I was trying to get out of my hometown

**Tdot1993** do you really love your job

**FanRKO02** yeah its okay I had this boss he is ass kisser just like Cena trying to do good for the company and some of us got more skills than he ever have

**Tdot1993** hey I like Cena wish the little kids didn't he is turning into Hogan sickening me

**FanRKO02: **What do you know about Hulk Hogan?

**Tdot1993: **I know a lot people use to love and adore him as if he was some wrestling gods or something

Randy started to laugh because a lot of the fans feel the same way she do and John came into the room and seen that he shook his head told Randy off line because they was going out that night.

**FanRKO02** must go now talk to you soon

**Tdot1993** okay see around

Randy, John some of the guys was hanging out, and John told some of the guys about Randy's new online friend.

"Not filming this weekend,"

"Nah,"

"What's up Randy what's wrong?"

"He is in love this "girl" he met online,"

"Dude you got to be careful," Adam said

"Yeah there are a lot of sick people out there,"

"She a fan I met her in WWE chat room,"

"Dude still she might be mad," Chris said

"Jeez I know what I am doing,"

"Dude have you seen pictures of her,"

"The truth Orton," Ted said

"No,"

Everyone just sat there quiet than everyone just finish their drink and just hang out and weeks want by and Tatum got a email from Randy it was a email Graduation card with his picture and his autograph she smile she couldn't believe she got his autograph.

**FanRKO02:** Hi sweetie

**Tdot1993:** Hi, thanks for the autograph pic of Orton how did you get to meet him and that picture of him looks so hot ss I sometime forget you are dude lol

Randy laugh but he was shock he was shock that she didn't put two together so he had to go with plan b ask her to come to his movie set.

**FanRKO02:** a friend of mind wants to school with him and that is how I got to meet him you are in love with Orton more than Cena now

**Tdot1993**: yeah I am John is getting corny and he needs to be a heel ASAP

**FanRKO02**: Really, you want to see him as heel

**Tdot1993:** yes I love him as heel better as a face than too many women and little girls started to liked him don't get me wrong I was little too but you know what I mean

**FanRKO02**: I think I do so want to meet Orton my company is um part of his movie

Tatum was sitting there shock she was so gun ho to do it than she didn't know this dude she got scared.

**Tdot1993:** no I better not I don't know you that well you know what I mean so I better now but I am planning going to Summer Slam my cousin invited me and my sister and my friends who loves wrestling for the weekend

**FanRKO02:** I need to go hope we can meet someday

**Tdot1993:** me too

Week before Summer Slam Randy did an autograph session Tatum had want to it and meet her favorite wrestler and talk to Randy later on that night about her encounter with him.

**Tdot1993:** hey

**FanRKO02**: hi

**Tdot1993**: I did it I met him

**FanRKO02:** met who

**Tdot1993**: I met Randy Orton today that was so cool wish you was there

Randy couldn't believe they came face to face with each other and he had forgotten she had told him that she was going to meet him.

**FanRKO02:** that is great who all want with you

**Tdot1993:** my two older sisters my little brother and niece she called Randy Mr. Oreo he gave her a kiss on the cheek lol

Randy smiled he remember her because she is the same age as her his daughter.

**FanRKO02:** lol wow Randy has change but how cute was that though huh was he flirting with you or your sister

**Tdot1993:** With my sister, her dam boobs got the attention of him guess that is what happen when you have kids huh

Randy smiled again because her sister had on a low cut shirt on and was showing her goodies and he kind of know who she is now but still would like to see her in person again and hang out with her because she loves the sport and have respect for everyone.

**FanRKO02:** lol sorry you don't have to have boobs to turn on a guy they like women with brains at least I do I can't speak for Orton but I like smart women

Tatum looking at her picture with her and Orton she smiles what he had sayed to her.

**FanRKO02**: T you there

**Tdot1993**: yeah just looking at my pic with Orton he was so sweet to family and me

**FanRKO02**: oh yeah he is nice when he wants to be tell me what did he say to you

**Tdot1993**: it was my turn to go up after he got a thrill looking at my sisters breast I have two older sisters and that's who with me anywho it was my turn and smile at me my niece just called him Oreo and he sayed to me that's a new nickname for me what you think and I was like will what flavor Oreo are you and he sayed was mint with the cover chocolate ones and I said not the peppermint ones they have around Christmas time and he said no than you will not see me that often only once a year and some these girls need me 24/7 than I laugh he said you have pretty smile and I said thank you he gave me a hug that was awesome ss I sound like the Miz but it was

Randy still cannot picture her only her sisters and niece and nephew and her little brother;

**FanRKO02**: can I see your picture and I will send you minds

Tatum took a deep breath when her mom came home and told her to get off the computer she didn't get a chance to tell Randy goodbye Randy sat there and waited he log off just when she came back on she felt bad she sent him a note telling him she is sorry and later that night Tatum talk to her cousin she need to get out of there or she will go crazy she didn't get into the college she wanted to in the states but she had a back up plan and she going to find out who her birth dad is who lives in the states who she never met she want to talk to her mom about it.

"Mom,"

"I don't want to hear it I told you no more wrestling why you have to be in love with that mess,"

"I want to know who is my birth father is I am 18years old now and I want to know who he is tell me,"

"I told you I don't know I had a one night stand when I want to the states he dead now anyway probably with all the drugs and alcohol we did,"

"Case he still alive all these years he do not know nothing about me or do he knows about me,"

"He knows and he was married at the time and um he was friend of your father,"

"Jake isn't my father he is Jessie and Melody father and Kevin is Leigh and Griffin so who is he you act like he someone famous,"

"He is famous I was told I never can bring his name up never,"

"Mom you need a new line now tell me who he is and I will leave you alone about it

"Tatum I can't,"

"So this man got that much power over you like that who is it someone in the states,"

"Yes,"

"Okay but do you know his name,"

"Yes I do and I can't tell you,"


	2. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Chapter 2-The Truth Will Set You Free **

"Okay but do you know his name,"

"Yes I do and I can't tell you,"

"Dammit momma tells me who my father is! I got rights oh yeah Jake a great did great job on raising his family your two older girls got lock up as a teenager and Kevin he was so loving after you had Griffin and Leigh he left you and than it is me you have daughter who part of a one night stand with some guy who is famous and you can't evening tell me this man name!"

"Alright you want to know so dam bad who the motherfucker who lock me up Mark Callaway that's right aka the Fucking Undertaker! After got to WWF he dump me I was a ring rat you know what that is,"

"Mark Callaway is my father the Undertaker who dating that home wrecker Michelle McCool who was married to women name Sara who got two girls with him the one I had a major crush on back in early teenagers is my own father I know what a ring rat is how dare you mom do that to me how dare you opening your legs up to him how dare you!"

Tatum mom got up and slap her and Tatum smack her mom and Tatum ran out of the house and want to her favorite spot and WWE was in town that night she didn't have enough money for ticket for the show she stood outside she try to see if she sees him and no sign of him she stayed over her best friend house and she told her she can count on her not to tell her secret.

"Tatum come your mom was young she had to make some kind of money for your sisters,"

"Come on Rona that was so dam wrong she slept with Mark! Who was married at the time I have a brother and two sisters I don't know what to do,"

"You got to listening to your mom side of the story she must had a good enough reason to sleep with him,"

"What the hell was he at when I was sick even though I do oh shit oh shit when I was little and I was sick he did meet him but I was so out of it I really do not remember seeing him but I do not really do not know how to feel it,"

"Go home and find out what happen at least you can give your mom that,"

"Yeah I guess you are right thanks for being here for me," 

"You are welcome," she said hug Tatum.

Tatum wants home and to find the truth what happen between her mom and Mark.

"Tatum,"

"What,"

"We need to talk,"

"Oh now you want to talk I have nothing to say to you I am leaving here I sick of the lies and I need to go,"

"NO TATUM DON'T LEAVE,"

"I have to go Leticia and if you be good girl you can meet Oreo again alright,"

"Alright going to miss you,"

"Yeah me too I got to talking grandmom alright,"

"Alright can I watch TV?"

"Yes you can in the family room,"

"Tatum,"

"What now I am not allow to go to the states even though you are from there,"

"You are an American citizen we all are but when I got pregnant with you I had to come here Vince thought I was gold digger,"

"Will see why he would say that he was starting to invest into Mark he was married at the time,"

"Yes he was,"

"You and Michelle need to be a tag team she did it because they was about to get rid of her ass you did for what say I slept with the Undertaker,"

"Griffin and Leigh go back in the family room please,"

"Tricia and Sam is watching that show I can't stand,"

"Go to your room and clean it,"

"It is clean,"

"Just get out of the kitchen,"

"Glad you are home T,"

"Just do what momma says,"

"Okay,"

Tatum just stares at her mom and couldn't believe this woman did something like that.

"What made you sleep with a married man?"

"I was working at a club,"

"What a strip club,"

"Yes,"

"No wonder you couldn't get a real job like Wal-Mart or something,"

"Yes but I needed to be home for your sisters and finish school that's all could do,"

"Bullshit there are better jobs out there you just wanted to be whore,"

"You don't know how hard it is to be a single mom so don't you dare say I could get a better job when you didn't finish high school I work at this strip club and it was a "private party" and there was couple of big huge men with him I didn't wanted to do this party because I just had my period and I was feeling crappy and I want because the pay was good and I didn't have work for the next two weeks or so I can work on my GED and Mark seen me I don't know maybe he had a thing for mix women who knows and he was nice to me we got to talking and one thing lead to another and we become friends and than we had sex and when I found out I was pregnant with you he wasn't ready to be a father he just getting a good run with WWF and I could ruin his chances plus his wife would had sue him for everything he had at the time remember he was just getting to be well known and his boss Vince McMahon pay me to leave the states since your step father is from here we came here,"

"As the words of Vince McMahon it's all about the money you couldn't stand up to Mark or Vince mom for the last 18years I thought he was some asshold who…"

"He didn't want you he wanted me to abort you and I couldn't do it and I told him he or she will be knocking at your door and that's when the hush money came in here this for you Mark gave this to me so you won't come and track him when you of age,"

"I am still going to the states with this money gee really I am only worth $26,000 wow he is such a lovely father and how much did Vinny Mac give you,"

"It doesn't matter how much I got my shit together yes it didn't work out with Kevin or Jake but they loved you as their daughter for a long time Jake really thought you was his but when you got sick remember you met him that's why he was there he wasn't their because …"

"I don't remember ever meeting the Undertaker,"

Her mom hang her the picture of her when she was little she was about three or four years old and she can see little of him in her but because of her mix features she had his eyes and Tatum got sick she ran to the bathroom and throw up her breakfast and she started crying out of control her mom got hold of him and told him she knows now and that she coming to the states and Mark was shock to get a called from her after the money Vince gave her and his share of the money she should had kept quiet.

"Hello,"

"Mark,"

"Yeah,"

"Hi this is Glenda McKenna,"

He haven't heard that name since 1995 when he want to see his little girl who needed a blood transfusion and he was a match and he told her that will be the last time he wants to see her and now 15 years later he gets a called that he was not ready to have.

"Honey I need to take this call its very important Glenda how are you,"

"Not so good your I mean my daughter she wants to meet you,"

"We have agreement,"

"Look Mark she knows you are retiring next year and you about to get married again she not to fond of your current woman but anyway she coming to the states to go to school and she wants to know who you are I told her not to go to the states but she got that stubborn ways and she isn't listening to me maybe you can talk to here to stay up here but she had made up her mind she is not staying up here she hates it up here she wants to go some where different,"

"Tell her because of her health she has to stay there and you know what tell her stay there I am still in town I am on my way over you still live that house,"

"I upgrade into a brick house the one I show you last time you was here,"

"Alright I am on my way,"

"Okay,"

Leigh and Griffin and the two smaller kids want over to their aunt house and Tatum came out of her room.

"Your father is on his way over,"

"What,"

"Your father Mark Callaway is on his way over,"

"Why is he coming here and how you knew he was still in town,"

"I still have some know some of the people in that company to him don't worry about it,"

"I don't want to see him,"

"Too late you are going to see him,"

"Shit,"

There he was all 6'10 of him who brought his current girlfriend with him Glenda opened the door Tatum seen the man who she had a crush on and a woman who she didn't care for as woman wrestler.

"Glenda good seeing you this Michelle, Michelle this Glenda and that's my kid over there Tatum Markita,"

"Hi nice to meet you Glenda hello Tatum,"

"Hi,"

"You not going to say hello to me,"

"Why did you come for you never care for me?"

"I came because I am about to leave wrestling and I need change I want you in my life I know I wasn't there for you the last 18years but you got to understand T I always love you and your brother and your sisters,"

"Yeah I know you was only try to keep me safe but that don't make you father of the year but I forgive you my mom got a nice size of money from you and your boss I would like to get to know your family or this is the last time I am going to see you,"

"No I want you to come to the states stay with me and Michelle in fact I want you to come to Summer Slam,"

"I never been to wrestling match before I only watch it on TV and met some of your co-workers but that's all you really love her,"

"I love your father very much in spike what you heard I didn't break up his marriage with Sara it just ended,"

"Whatever," Tatum said rolling her eyes.

"Tatum that is not nice I am sorry Michelle for her behavior,"

"No, no she is right to feel how she feels,"

"I see you got some of my smartass,"

"Hey had to take after you with something,"

"Here is your plane ticket if you want to leave with us tonight you can but it is open ticket when you are ready just gives me a call alright,"

"Thanks Taker I mean daddy,"

"Mark we need to go,"

"Here is my number and email you can follow Michelle on twitter she is on there sometimes,"

"Yeah I know thanks again,"

"You are welcome sweetie here some spending cash to get ready for your trip,"

"Thanks,"

Than it was Summer Slam weekend Tatum haven't talk to her online friend she wanted to tell him that she is the Undertaker kid but couldn't do that she want online in her hotel tell him where she is at.

**FanRKO02:** hello there

**Tdot1993:** hi so sorry we haven't been chatting I am moving to the states with my dad

**FanRKO02:** cool he is helping you

**Tdot1993:** yeah he is I am hearing that Randy Orton is turning a heel again

Randy smile because he knows she loves the bad boys

**FanRKO02:** yeah he going to retire the Taker that's what I read what you don't want him go after the Undertaker

Tatum didn't know how to answer this question because she love her dad really got to know him and she love Randy she was between a rock and hard place.

**Tdot1993**: why they going to let him lose that's dumb have him loose to Randy when he could retire on the 20-0 or something I hear he staying another year so he can retire on his 20th year with WWE or something like that

Randy didn't know how to answer that question.

**FanRKO02:** he isn't going to lose at WM 27 I don't think

**Tdot1993**: will I don't like it should come up with a better plan than that

**FanRKO02**: will you know how the writers are stubborn

**Tdot1993:** yeah how your job

**FanRKO02:** great thanks for asking I am still the main person and everyone loving my ideas will step for one your old man likes wrestling

**Tdot1993:** yeah he does he loves it I heard that Taker just found out he have 18 years old daughter who he had a one night stand with a 18year old stripper when he started in WWF

Randy heard that rumor in the locker room and no one dare asked him about it because he would take that wrestler to "his court" he just took a deep breath and answer her.

**FanRKO02:** that's a new one I haven't read nothing like that

**Tdot1993:** guess he keeping her on the down low

**FanRKO02:** Taker seems like a private person don't like all his shit out in the street

**Tdot1993:** yeah he does look like he is private person

Michelle came into her and told her it was time to go down to Summer Slam block party.

**FanRKO02:** I need to go

**Tdot1993:** me too going to the Summer Slam block party I'll take lots of pictures for you

Randy smiles brightly because he was going there too and he was hoping to see her.

**FanRKO02:** have fun

**Tdot1993:** I will good-bye

**FanRKO02:** bye

"What are you smiling about?"

"This guy I been talking to online almost a year now he so cool but I never met him and I want to but I know that's a no-no,"

"Is he around your age?"

"No he is older just got a divorce,"

"He sound like a winner what do he do,"

"Business manger at a large company,"

"Kids,"

"Two boy and girl,"

"I see will I don't know what to tell you but just play it safe if you do plan to meet him take me or one of the divas wait is wrestling fan,"

"Yeah,"

"Will maybe invite him to the show,"

"He is busy right now he is the top sale person in his company and he trying to keep his spot,"

"Wow he work alcoholic no wonder his marriage ended ,"

"Yeah and he do spend time with his children too,"

"Speak of children a friend of mind kids are coming tomorrow night can you watch his kids for me,"

"Whose brats you want me to watch?"

"That's not nice to talk about your step sisters like that,"

"You want me to believe you and Sara are friends yeah right,"

"Not at first but we are on speaking turns now,"

"Does she know about me?"

"She always knew about you and Gunner so she don't mind you watching your little sisters,"

"I see," 

"Your dad wants to talk to you,"

"Alright be there,"

Tatum want down to her father room and see what he wanted on her way there she ran into the one and only John Cena.

"Hold that door,"

"Thanks,"

"You are welcome,"

The elevator got quiet and got to the floor where some of the wrestlers staying at and Tatum got off the same floor as John Cena.

"Tatum I was about to come to your room,"

"Will I am here,"

"Hey John I want to meet my oldest daughter Tatum T this is…"

"Oh my god I thought it was you but I didn't want to say nothing to be a fool,"

"Nice to meet you I thought you had only an older son,"

"I do she is my ex daughter,"

"My mom was ring rat so if you have one make sure use condom or you will have to explain to your co workers you have a love child like he is doing,"

"Thanks T for the warning,"

"No problem I am big fan of yours wow so good to finally to meet you love your cd also,"

"Thank you I do my best,"

"I'll talk to you later,"

"Alright nice to meet you Tatum,"

"Same here,"

Than Tatum want into her father room and she sat down.

"What's up?"

"I want you watch your sisters tomorrow night and Monday and Tuesday for me I will pay you,"

"Yeah Michelle already told me sure I'll do it why not how old are they," Tatum said rolling her eyes.

"Five and eight now,"

"Cool you don't have to pay me for watching my sisters are they happy they got older sister now,"

"Yes they are let me tell ya they can be a hand full and I want to help you out,"

"Mark I mean dad you are took you 18years but I am glad you seen the light own up to your mistake,"

"Do me favor?"

"I'll try,"

"Don't say that no more what you sayed to Cena okay,"

"Okay sorry for being blunt is that's the reason he is not married no more,"

"Dam you know too much,"

"Yeah I know but hell its better to know a lot than don't know anything at all,"

"Sound like your mother,"

"No I don't,"

"Come on lets get going to the Block party,"

"You going,"

"Yeah doing a signing,"

"Maybe you can meet a fan and fall in love with her,"

"Ha-ha very funny," 

Than the next day Tatum want down to the airport with her father to pick up the girls with their mom who had to get back to because she had to work that Monday she was very please by Tatum mature look she looked older than 18years old the girls was at aw about her.

"You looked like Princess,"

"Thank you so do you,"

You can tell they are Mark's daughters they both had and green eyes and auburn hair like his walk to the car and she help Mark to buckle them up and he drove to the Staple Center .

"How old are you,"

"I am 18 years old years,"

"You are ten years older than me,"

"Yes I am,"

"Gunner is the same age as you,"

"Yup,"

"I am five years old,"

"Cool,"

"Daddy can I hang out with my friends tonight,"

"No stay with your sisters,"

"Can her friends come in the dressing room?"

"I see why not only thing going be doing is getting into things they have no business getting into,"

"Sound like me and my sisters,"

Mark turns and gave her an evil looked.

"Which we always got in trouble for doing that," Tatum giggles and said.

"We sorry I didn't mean to scare Michelle that bad I thought she use to wild animals since she is from Florida,"

"What did you do Chasey?" Tatum said

"Put a frog in her bag and garden snake and beetle,"

Tatum wanted to give her a high five for that but couldn't she want to laugh also but Mark gave that looked again.

"That's mean what you did,"

"Really T,"

"Yes," She said winking at her little sister.

Than they got to the arena and Mark show his badge and the girls walked in and Mark took them where they going to be hanging out at and meanwhile Randy was checking online see if Tatum was on but she wasn't and her sisters getting to know each other and Randy and John was talking.

"Hey guess who I met this morning,"

"Your baby momma,"

"OO we got jokes no dumbass Taker oldest daughter,"

"What she real,"

"Yeah she is hot,"

"Is she mix girl I heard from my online friend that she is mix,"

"You still talked to her dam you two need to meet do she have a friend I can talk to,"

"I am still talking to T and no she don't have no friends in Texas yet but she will with her personality she make some,"

"Where was she from?"

"Canada,"

"Cool,"

"So Taker daughter is cute," 

"Yeah she is hot man make Vickie (Alicia Fox) looked like a …"

"Who you talking about,"

"No one this girl I met at the mall in Canada,"

"I see,"

"Shit what the hell she want be right back,"

Randy wants into the hall way to a quiet room to talk to his ex wife.

"What,"

"Hello to you too listen I need you get the kids I am going way for week can you watch them,"

"My first full week off and you ... fine, fine I'll watch them,"

"I am in dinning area,"

"You here,"

"Yes I am here I need to go come and get them,"

"You little bit…"

"Not in front of the kids be good for daddy alright I am going to miss you both,"

Randy looked at his daughter who looks like her mother and his son who looks like him at that age thank god his father was there.

"Did you all see grandpa he is here?"

"No,"

"Come on lets find him and after the match we all can go to McDonald's okay but you two got to be good,"

"We will,"

Than he found his dad ask to watch while he get ready to wrestle and Tatum was looking at the monitor watching Randy wrestle Dave for the World Title it was good match and Randy won she was happy and the girls was sleep she had to little more quiet and she got on her laptop and talk to her buddy but she didn't see him on she decide to set up a new Twitter account and than her friend came on right after Randy had wrestle.

**FanofRKO02: **HEY

**Tdot1993**: Hey, you have not seen you online today

**FanofRKO02**: I have my kids so I will not be online while I am on vacation

**Tdot1993**: that's cool you get to spend time with them

**FanofRKO02**: yeah but I was going to go to St. Louis but things change

**Tdot1993:** ss I guess you didn't see the matches tonight

**FanofRKO02:** yeah I seen some of it Alana wanted to play before bed

**Tdot1993:** aw that's your little girl name

Randy did not realize he had written her name on the screen and try to think of something but he thought she a friend what hell about it.

**FanofRKO02:** yeah that's her name

**Tdot1993**: nice first name my step sisters are cool with me they was easy to watch tonight at the matches even though they both fell asleep before Taker match with Christen but woke up when John Cena wrestle lol

**FanofRKO02**: you got off good you would think they would slept right though that match it was boring

**Tdot1993**: ha-ha yeah I did it was not boring he was great not the best but he was great to see him person tonight was my first wrestling match tonight gotta go dad came in the hotel room

**FanofRKO02**: aw right sweetie talk to soon

**Tdot1993: **night-night

"Hey,"

"Hey talking to friends,"

"Yeah, yeah can I asked you something,"

"Would you get mad if I dated someone in wrestling?"

"Why you want to do that for men in this sports it don't matter what they do they got this thing about cheating,"

"There are guys in real world do the exact same thing that pro athletes do but you all are seen as role models and you all suppose to be kids hero's and that's why you all get more trouble than your normal Joe off the streets,"

"You are right but I don't think it be wise to date someone around there,"

"Case I am hardhead like you and mom than what should I do,"

"You need to be in college you are too dam smart for your good,"

"I know I know going to Texas U after I take some courses at the Jr. College how would you feel if I came a diva I don't want to be a Barbie doll sorry but I am saying if I did change my mind would you have a problem with it,"

"Yes again its not for you there is a lot of reason you shouldn't do it and it involves in something you might have to do to get ahead,"

"Again in the real world women had to have sex with their boss so they can get time off and do things its not good trust me my sisters both had to sleep with their co workers one of them got pregnant by him so I know about that,"

"You are not shame of your mom being stripper or ring rat,"

"You took advantage of her and how ironic my mom was my age when she had me huh anyway she was abuse as child she ran way from home why she choose Canada I don't know but she knew you was married and stuff and she was just doing her job who she had to support two kids at the time so I can see why she got with someone famous but she did good not like these women now a days they telling everyone who would listen to them,"

"I see so you would like to date a wrestler and become a diva,"

"Maybe but I want to see the world before I settle down make you a grandpa,"

"Oh god I am too young for that,"

"Yeah right I know what you are saying but still sooner or later either me or Gun going to make you a grandpa,"

"You hungry lets get something to eat,"

"Alright,"

Than Tatum and her father want back to Texas and she started school and one day after school Michelle and some of the divas was in Mark's practice ring and that was first time she seen the ring up close.

"Hey Tatum,"

"Hi, hi Torrie,"

"Hi there how was school,"

"Good, good Torrie you coming back,"

"No just helping Michelle wants to try it out,"

Tatum loved to watch wrestling and some of the divas are her favorites but she never thought she would be pretty enough to be a diva.

"I am out of shape,"

"Yeah you are that is nothing wrong with you I am just saying,"

Tatum wanted to say something smart to her but had to bit her tongue she got into the ring and Torrie wanted to see what move she can do.

"I thought you have a bad back,"

"I do I can do some moves so take it easy on me,"

"I will," Tatum said

Tatum did basic move that she knows how to do very well Michelle was shock that her soon to be step daughter was a natural in the ring since Monday night Raw was going to be in Taxes she wants to show her off to the rest of the divas and the road mangers.

"You are coming tonight right,"

"Yeah,"

"You should practice in the real ring this just an old ring,"

"I don't want Mark to get mad,"

"He isn't going to get mad do you have and sports training,"

"I played little hockey I did grow up in Canada,"

"Oh okay so you do have little movement to you,"

"More than you and your stiff ass," Tatum said to herself.

"What,"

"Nothing just wondering what to wear in the ring,"

"Just bring a pair of shorts and tennis shoes and t shirt you are alright,"

"Okay,"

Than later that afternoon Tatum want with Michelle and she got to meet the divas and she got change and put into the ring with Gail Kim.

"I am not going to go easy on you I don't care if you Taker daughter,"

"I don't want you to go easy on me,"

"Alright here we go,"

"Ring the bell,"

Than they started to wrestle and Tatum couldn't believe she was wrestling one of her favorite wrestler and she was doing something's that Michelle would never do and she was shock all the ladies was there shock.

"That's not Alicia," Vickie said

"No that's Taker daughter,"

"The one from Canada,"

"Yes," Layla said

"You ladies got to step it up,"

"Oh no when I tell Mark what she is doing he is going to have a fit and she is not going to continue so yeah,"

"Michelle that's going to be your step daughter,"

"Oh did I tell you the little bitch in the ring been talking shit about me to her little online friend how stuck up I am and I can't wrestle I am home wrecker,"

"Really she still on the net boy she is bold,"

"Will she don't have friends here in the states step for this guy she been talking to,"

"Maybe we need her to hook up with one of the Rookies maybe than she see how you feel," Layla said.

"That's mean she just a kid let her be she will grow to love you she still trying to find herself I mean if you found out your dad was a famous wrestler wouldn't you be as mean to your dad girlfriend,"

"But she isn't mean to you,"

"No she likes me most of the divas she like she just don't like you or Mickie,"

"Me I didn't do nothing who is that in the ring with Gail," Mickie said walking over towards the ring.

"That's Taker daughter she been saying shit about you too,"

"I am not going to mess with her,"

"Smart thing you sayed all morning,"

After the match Gail was very shock that this 18year old girl can wrestle and never had training and Vince seen the whole thing and he came down to the ringside area.

"Tatum,"

"Mr. McMahon hi nice to meet you,"

"Yes, yes what are you doing?"

"I was just showing Gail and the other ladies some of the wrestling moves I know,"

"I see have you ever been trained,"

"No sir I haven't it just come natural to me I been watching it all my life,"

"Yes I know," Vince said looking at all the divas was there "You all know better not to put a wrestler child in the ring who never been trained I don't care if their parents is my daughter and son and law you all know better Tatum come with me please,"

"Mr. McMahon it's not their fault I agree to it so I am the blame please don't tell my dad,"

"I am not going to tell him you are,"

"Excuses me you want me to tell Mark I am wrestling really Vince I mean Mr. McMahon,"

"Yes be a woman about it,"

"I'll go with you to tell him," Michelle said

"I bet you would,"

"I would help you,"

"Bullshit," Mickie acting like she sneezing and said.

"Shut up you,"

"Fine let's go,"

Than Michelle walked with Tatum to the dinning area and he was sitting there talking to one of the rookies from NXT and Tatum forgot what she going to tell her father.

"Hey T I want you Justin, Justin this my daughter Tatum,"

"Oh my god hi it's nice to meet you Justin I voted for you and I am glad you made it to Smackdown,"

"Nice to me too Tatum,"

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I um want to get train,"

"Train in what,"

"The martial arts the UFC style maybe,"

"T that's little dangerous for you but if you want to try go for it,"

"How about wrestling,"

"We talked about that,"

"Yes we did and I think I want to try it,"

"Mark I would be glad to train her,"

"You are still in training yourself no I will train her Michelle and I will both do that,"

"You would,"

"Yes,"

"Be right back I got some acting I need to do,"

"T what are you talking about,"

"Your woman thought you was going to blow fit because you don't want none of your daughter's in wrestling,"

"Really,"

"Yes sir but she don't know we talked about it and I want to play a trick on her,"

"T don't do that alright I know you don't like her but that's mean,"

"I am trying to be nice to her but she got this thing against me,"

"I got to go nice meeting you Tatum,"

"Same here Justin,"

"You like him,"

"He is good wrestler they not going to team him again with Vickie aka Alicia Fox,"

"I don't think so why,"

"No reason,"

"Okay listen T you sure you want to do this have you been in the ring already you got your workout clothes on,"

"Yes I have the one at home and here today I wrestle Gail she took it easy on me we didn't do no high moves or nothing just basic and it was awesome match wish the crowed was there they would love it than again maybe not,"

"I know seen the whole thing from the skybox you are natural I would be proud of you if you didn't get into wrestling but if you want to do this you have my blessing but you got to stop having a little attitude about me being with Michelle,"

"Fine I won't but daddy you need to talked to her about …"

"Is everything okay?"

"Babe you let her go into the ring,"

"Yeah I already got chew out by Vince,"

"Look I don't want her in the ring,"

"I told her that you going to be piss,"

"I am behind piss but I am going to let her do it and you and Layla can help her this fall,"

"Mark are you serious you want her in wrestling,"

"Yes I do my son don't want to be in wrestling so she is the one who wants to do it,"

"I am going to change and I'll talk to you later,"

"By T,"

Tatum was checking her messages when she bumps into Justin.

"Oh sorry Justin I didn't see ya,"

"That's okay where are you going,"

"Going to change my clothes and get ready for the matches,"

"You working around here,"

"Just for the summer I am the babysitter for some of the guys,"

"Yeah I see you work good with kids,"

"Yeah kids liked me from some reason,"

"Maybe it's your smile,"

"That's a weak pick up line but I give you an E for effort,"

"Thanks,"

"You are welcome see ya round,"

"Yeah,"

"Who was that you talking to," Wade asked. 

"Taker daughter,"

"Whoa she is hot,"

"Yeah she is I think I will be her new best friend,"

"Dude you do not have no chance with her,"

"Taker do not have a problem me talking to her,"

"Good luck lad,"

"Thanks I will,"


	3. Lets Meet

**Chapter 3-Let's Meet**

Two months want by and Tatum was in getting train and going to school and her and Justin started dating and Mark was cool about it and one late night she was talking to her online friend.

FanRKO02: hello

Tdot1993: hey what's up?

FanRKO02: nothing much

Tdot1993: I been busy with school and I doing a secret project and I hope one day we can meet each other and you can bring your kids to my job

FanRKO02: LOL okay that be cool so hear any good stories lately

Tdot1993: Justin Gabriel has a new girlfriend

FanRKO02: not my favorite wrestler

Tdot1993: oh okay no news on Randy lately he been like on the down low must be busy doing something under cover

Randy smile because he was he just got finish doing a movie and he will be promoting it around even though it is going straight to video WWE is planning to have a private showing with the fans around Wrestlemania time.

FanRKO02: I think he is doing a movie or just got done a movie something

Tdot1993: yeah I think so too that's why he lose the title hope he come back soon been boring on wrestling like when Cena did his movies it was boring too

FanRKO02: Yeah his movies are boring lol

Tdot1993: ooo we got jokes tonight

FanRKO02: where I am at its morning

Tdot1993: so your day just getting started

FanRKO02: yup going pretty good I need to go talk to you soon

Tdot1993: yup hey maybe we can meet at Orton's movie premier at Wrestlemania time

Randy smile because they been talking to each other almost a year and he was ready to meet this young lady even though he had met her already at autograph session.

FanRKO02: that be cool hope everything workout for the both us

Tdot1993: yeah me too so you have a good day

FanRKO02: you have a good night

Tdot1993: I will

Randy wants to the hotel restaurant where a lot of the guys was there and some of the divas and wanted to get the low down about Taker daughter.

"Good morning everyone,"

"What are you so happy about," Glen said

"Nothing,"

"So who is she," Layla said

"I don't know her name but she sweet girl,"

"Girl how old,"

"18 years old,"

"Really, really," Mike the Miz said

"Go on player nothing wrong with that," Ronnie said aka R Truth said

"You dog," Maria (A/N: I know Maria is no longer with WWE but in my story she still is in WWE)

"Why I got to be that,"

"She too young for you,"

"Whatever it's not like I am going to date Taker's daughter or anything,"

"You are not her type,"

"How you know that,"

"Because she is with the rookie Justin,"

"Yeah I know that so what,"

"Dude you never met her," Johnny Morrison said

"Ah no I haven't but with this new storyline starting soon I think I will be contact with her,"

"Meet who," Michelle said coming over the table.

"Your step daughter to be,"

"Oh her will she is little bit wrap up with Justin anyway she is not your type,"

"How you know,"

"Trust me she haven't say anything to me about you,"

"Word on the street she don't like you," Mike said

"She better like me,"

"Threatening the Undertaker daughter that's smart," Melina said

"I have you know I am not scared of him no more,"

"Really," Mark said

"I am not scared of you,"

"Yeah okay you keep telling them you are not scared of me,"

"I am not,"

Meanwhile Justin and Tatum were hanging out talking and the subject about sex came up.

"Justin I am not ready yet,"

"Not ready,"

"No I am not I am still a virgin,"

Justin was surprise to hear this.

"You never been with a man,"

"No,"

"Any reason why,"

"I was such of a tomboy most guys think I was lesbian so they never seen as a sex object,"

"I see so you are into men right,"

"Yeah dude I am into men, men just don't like me,"

"It's because your beauty you are so pretty they think you got men coming out of the woodworks,"

"No I don't have that,"

"Cena likes you,"

Tatum who had a major crush on him was happy to know that John Cena thinks she is hot.

"I know but he is too old for me,"

"Yeah he would be looking like he is rocking the cradle,"

"Yeah, it would looked like that,"

"So when you think you be ready,"

"I don't know I would let you know,"

"Alright ever want down on guy,"

"Nope nothing,"

"Dam,"

"Yeah it's a lot you don't know about me and I do not want to share with you right now,"

"Alright that's cool,"

Than they started kissing and he want on and workout and so Tatum and later on that night in the rookie's locker room he was talking to some of the guys about it.

"You joking right,"

"No serious she never done it,"

"Was there a padlock on it?"

"No she sayed she had a lot of guys as friends who never seen her that way,"

"You sure she don't have a dick under that skirt,"

"I, I never touch there but her boobs feel real,"

"She could have both…"

"Who are we talking about," Mark said walking into the room.

"This women Heath ran into in the bar,"

"Yeah she was looked very manly,"

"Oh well that's a personal problem now,"

"Yes sir it is,"

"Good so you rookies put on good show,"

"Thank you,"

"Thank you,"

"Thank you,"

Mark walked out the room and looked at Siena and just walked away Tatum was playing cards with some of the kids that was there and he couldn't help but smile at her she had a glow of happiness in her that wasn't there when she was living in Canada but he wanted to talk to her about her relationship with Justin.

"Hey sweetie can I talk to you,"

"Yeah sure Grace watch the little ones okay,"

"Alright,"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Come with me,"

"Okay,"

Than they walked down the hall to his dressing room and Tatum sat down on the sofa.

"Tell me something,"

"Alright what do you want to know?"

"What's up with you and Justin?"

"We are doing well and he is ready to take it to the next level and I told him straight up I am not ready yet,"

"Really it got that serious will I am glad you are not rushing into something you are not ready for,"

"Yeah that's it you wanted to talk about,"

"Will you know the up coming storyline with me and Orton would you like to be part of it?"

Tatum had a big smile on her face and Mark seen that and wondering why she smiling for.

"Are you for real you want me to be part of your storyline?"

"Yeah you not too brown so you can pass as my daughter,"

"You had to go there,"

"Yes I did sorry but not too many people will buy it that I am your father,"

"Hell I didn't even know I was your daughter I don't looked nothing like you step we got the same eye color,"

"You have some of my habits,"

"No I don't,"

"You hold your mouth the same way I do when I am about to wrestle,"

"Really I never notice that,"

"Yes you do anyway um I really would like to see how your acting going that's why I want you to work me,"

"Ask my sisters they say I was born a drama queen,"

Mark had to laugh at that because he knows who she got that trait from.

"That you got from your mom,"

"Bit your tongue I am nothing like momma,"

"Yes you are sweetie looked just like her,"

"I know everyone says that so you really want me in this storyline to see if I can pull it off in a storyline,"

"Yes,"

"What you think Randy Orton me hooking up I mean only in a storyline,"

"You are not his type,"

"What you mean not his type he can be very charming,"

"Yes he can and you would see right through him,"

"Yes I would but I never told you this,"

"Tell me what,"

"I have a crush on him right now,"

"You do,"

"Yes he, John Cena and I already met him and he is sweet guy but I really love the bad boy's mm wonder who got that from,"

"Your momma,"

"Gee thanks," Tatum said rowing her eyes

"The storyline starts in three months or so after Wrestlemania I need to know so you can be train for Raw,"

"You going to Raw,"

"I might be in a mid season draft,"

"Cool I mean oh really they going to break you and Michelle up,"

"Never break us up no they move her also,"

"Really,"

"Yes,"

"Deadman time for make up,"

"Alright let you get back to babysitting you love kids don't you,"

"Yes I do they are fun,"

Later that night Randy thought of his friend from the chat room and wonder if she really would come to his movie he fall asleep and started dreaming about her.

"Randy,"

"Yeah,"

"I want you,"

"What,"

"I want you,"

"Do you really want me?"

She started taking off her clothes and Randy was shock when he seen her nude and want over towards her and kiss her lightly on the lips and she kissing her saying something to him in French and he was saying the samething to her in French and she help him take of her clothes and than he woke up and his cellphone rings and it was his ex wife.

"Shit what the fuck you want,"

"Hello to you too listen I need you to come to St Louis and get your children I am going way on business trip,"

"Can't they stay with your parents or minds or Becky house or something?"

"They stay over there when we I mean when I go to work,"

"Fine sends them down here,"

"Thank you I will,"

Randy wants to Vince off to tell him what is going on when he finally got to meet Tatum but he still didn't know she was the girl from the online chat or Taker's daughter.

"Hey is Vince around,"

"He is in a meeting with Mark,"

"Got you babysitting,"

"Yeah I don't mind I love kids,"

"You do,"

"Yeah I do I know strange to hear that from a teenager huh,"

"Yeah it is um you going on the Europe tour with Levesque's,"

"Paul is not going over there,"

"Oh you think Paul and Stephanie let you go because I am …."

"Randy stay way from her," Paul said

"He wasn't bothering me its okay,"

"T you don't know him like I do,"

"Yeah fine guess I can't help you out,"

"I don't think it be safe to take a three and one year on the Europe tour,"

"What the heck she knows you ready for this tour right,"

"Yeah she knows but something came up,"

"Have your parents watch them,"

"They do when she is at work,"

"Bro I don't know what to tell ya,"

"I need to talk to your father in law it was nice talking to you T hope to see around again,"

"Oh I think you will," Tatum smiled and said.

"Alright but he isn't in good mood right now,"

"I'll take my chances,"

Two weeks before Wrestlemania and his movie to come out he got an unscheduled visited with his kids and Samantha told him something he was not ready to hear and he was so mad he forgot all about his meeting with Tatum.

"What the hell you doing here they not suppose to come until next two weeks,"

"Randy I am getting remarried and the man I am marrying do not like kids and I love our children so much I am scared he is going to hurt them so I want you to have sold custody of them,"

"What! You know what you are asking me to do and knowing where I work at you wants me to have sold custody of our children that means moving back to St Louis,"

"No, no you don't have to move back there just take them alright,"

"What does this man have on you that how dare you do this to our children Samantha you little selfish BITCH FOR ALL TIME YOU HAD TO DO THIS SHIT TO ME,"

"Not in front of the children,"

"OH NOW YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CALL YOU WHAT I SEE IN FRONT OF MY FACE,"

While they was arguing Alana left out the room and Tatum seen her in the corner crying she walked over towards her and see what was wrong.

"Hi,"

"Go away,"

"I can't go way until I find out what's wrong,"

"My daddy and mommy are mad,"

"Will grown folks do that sometimes?"

"Daddy called mommy a name I can't say,"

"He didn't mean it he is just hurt,"

"Mommy leaving us we got to live with daddy now,"

"So sorry sweetie you will see her someday,"

"She don't love us no more,"

"Honey she loves you very much,"

"No she doesn't she rather be with her boyfriend Steve,"

"What's your name sweetie so I can take you back to your parents?"

"Alana Marie Orton,"

Tatum was shock what she is hearing inside she was happy she got to meet Randy's daughter and sad what she is hearing.

"ALANA, COME ON OUT STOP PLAYING NOW!"

"It's my dad he is mad at me,"

"No he isn't just scared come on I'll go with you okay,"

"Okay,"

Alana and Tatum got up and she walked Alana to Randy who was sitting in the hallway on the floor.

"Randy I found her,"

"Thanks what did I tell you about running off like that?"

"Sorry daddy I had to leave I didn't like what you saying to mommy,"

"Honey I was upset okay come say good bye to what's your name again I forgot,"

"T,"

"Say goodbye to Miss T,"

"Bye Miss T,"

"Bye Alana it was nice to meet you,"

"You too,"

"Thanks T for finding her,"

"Hey she was pretty upset glad I can help,"

Later that Tatum was getting ready for her meet with the mystery guy she been talking to the past year than Justin had came into her room tell her that they can be together no more because of the up coming storyline.

"Hey what you doing here," Tatum said giving him a kiss on the lips

"We need to talk,"

"Oh okay talk,"

"T I love you a lot and we been having a great time but I need more than a "friendship relationship" I want more I want to make love to you show you how much I love you but you don't want that from me and now you going to be in this storyline with Randy Orton soon I can't compete,"

"You, you break up with me,"

"I am sorry yes I am breaking up with you,"

"I think your nickname should been PUNK not Dave O for all nights get out my life you nothing to me GET OUT!" Tatum screams.

Tatum started to cry meanwhile Samantha left and she sign off her rights and Randy just sat there and Alana and RJ want to spend a night with Levesque's children and he sent Tatum a text message and she did the same thing they both was having a bad night and Randy did go to the movies he and John was talking after the movie was over.

"Where is she?"

"I told her not to come,"

"What dude you should had her come she would be here talking to you step for me,"

"You can go,"

"Not when you in this mood,"

"Looked I don't need a babysitter for me how in the hell am I going to do this,"

"Will you can get a nanny,"

"Great just great now my children have to grow up with a nanny,"

"You can leave wrestling and get a "real job" and you can raise your kids that way,"

"Who fuck asks you and what the hell you doing here,"

"Hiding from Mark Undertaker,"

"What did you do?"

"I broke up with his love child daughter,"

"Mark should stump you death,"

"Now leave,"

"Fine bye,"

"My life is over John I really fuck it up bad enough we had sex and we got two beautiful children out of it but she was using me and now she running from her problems I didn't run she kick me out of the state,"

"Come on man lets get you back to the room there are couple of fans in here,"

"Let them see me like this I don't give a fuck no more going to be leaving wrestling soon anyway,"

"Dude you can still work there shouldn't be no problem,"

"Easy for you to say you don't have kids,"

"No I don't but I do know you still can work,"

"Yeah so my teenager daughter gets pregnant at the age 15 no thank you man I am out,"

Than John took Randy back to the hotel room and one of the divas who been eyeing him since he was married was on the same floor and told John that she would watch him so he would not go into rage like he do sometime.

"Thanks girl for watching him for me,"

"No problem,"

"What do you want with me?"

"Something we use to do when you was married I want you,"

"Look A I don't want you no more you are the reason my wife…"

"You mean you're ex wife,"

"Will she wouldn't be my ex wife if you kept your big mouth shut,"

"She put me in a corner she was ready to go to Vince with this,"

"Whatever I don't need you here,"

"Yes you do here I will make you feel better just like I use to do,"

"ALICIA NO,"

"Don't worried your kids with Stephanie and Paul kids come on Randy lets have some fun," she said unzippering his pants.

"You are not going to leave me alone until you get some from me,"

"I thought you like me,"

"I use to like you after I found out you slept with John,"

"Come on Randy make love to me,"

"You really want me,"

"Yes I want you why you think I am here for,"

Tatum want to Randy's room because Alana for her teddy bear and she got to the floor and knock on the door and was shock to see Alicia at the door.

"What rookie,"

"Alana forgot her teddy bear and she ask me to get it for her,"

"T you watching her,"

"Yes just until Paul and Steph get back from their date night,"

"Here you go bye rookie,"

"Talk to you soon Randy,"

"Why you got to be mean to her what she ever did to you,"

"Its woman thing come lets have some fun,"

"I think you should go,"

"What why,"

"Just go Alicia,"

"She is too young for you,"

"So was Kenny but you got with him now did you,"

"You son of bitch,"

"Yeah I love you too,"

"Fine, fine I'll go,"

"Why you don't like her,"

"She knows too much shit going on around here she is…"

"Hold that thought,"

"Bye Randy,"

The next morning Randy got online to see if Tdot1993 was on and she wasn't he sent her a email to tell her how sorry he was he had to cancel their meeting and later on that day he want to pick up his kids when he seen Tatum in the ring with Layla.

"Who is that in the ring?"

"Taker's daughter,"

"No way,"

"Yes she got natural thing going on there,"

"The one I am planning to work with next storyline,"

"Yes that's her,"

"YES she knows what she is doing,"

"Come on you two got to get home get ready for Wrestlemania weekend."

"Daddy you not sad no more,"

"No I am not,"

"Why,"

"Because I get to play with you two all day tomorrow,"

"Cool,"

"Tell T thanks for watching them for me,"

"I will,"

Two weeks later it was Wrestlemania week and Randy had hire a nanny to watch his children and his friends thought it be good that he goes out after the wrestling matches and Tatum and her friends from Canada came down to spend their spring break with her.

"Here we are boys lets party," John Cena said

"Yeah party I am not feeling this club,"

"You haven't feel anything come on man get her off your mind its over," Paul said

"Dude you still got your woman I do not have anyone," Randy said getting out the car.

"So sorry Rand but I am going to be quit frank with you, you fuck it up big time," Cody said

"Hey guys get off his ass about it lets find him a new woman to fuck up this time," Shane said.

"Gee Shane that really going to make him feel better listen Randy there is someone out there for everyone hell I found the woman in high school but you have to keep praying and you get the right woman only god knows when that will happen," Ted said.

"Who brought the preacher kid," Paul said "Listen if you wasn't part of Legacy you will not be hanging with us,"

"Whatever," Randy said going to the bar and getting couple of shots, Tatum and her friends walked into the bar.

"God if I get one more guy hitting on me today I am going to scream," she said walking towards her table when she ran into Randy. "So sorry I didn't see you,"

"Its okay I, I just about to leave out get smoke in," Randy smiled.

"For good looking guy you shouldn't be smoking," Tatum said flirting with him she thought to herself he don't know that is her. "He must be drunk," She thought to herself.

"Yeah I know but it's a bad habited where you leaving to get a smoke too?"

"Yeah I know I shouldn't smoke either but I only do this when I am nervous,"

"Oh okay,"

Tatum played along with Randy because he so use to seeing her in jeans and t-shirt he never seen her dress up so Randy opening the door and let her go through it first and she thank him and they sat down on the near by bench.

"You from here,"

"No I am not I am here for spring break how about you,"

"For work and I live down here but we travel a lot,"

"Oh I see you out of school huh,"

"Yeah I am,"

"What was your major?"

"I was in the Marines and than I got out I couldn't handle it will I have attitude,"

"Bad boy huh,"

"Yes you can say,"

"One of my friends is setting me up on a blond date and of course he didn't show up I have a best friend online we was suppose to meet up tonight but he had to cancel,"

"That's why you are nervous about,"

"Yes but we want to ever bar in the St. Pete area,"

"You look like someone I know,"

"Oh that's a great pick up line,"

"No for real you look like my ex girlfriend,"

"Will I am not her and what ever you did to her you feeling guilty about it,"

"Yeah I am you are good how did you know that,"

"Maybe that's why I am down here to get rid of my troubles,"

"You had a bad break up too,"

"Yeah he cheated on me what you do to your ex girlfriend,"

"I cheated on her with a co-worker,"

"Ouchie,"

"You telling me the name is Randy what's your name,"

"Tatum,"

"Nice to meet you," Randy said smiling.

"Same here I am going to go back in now I had enough of the cigarette plus you need to be alone so I will let you do that again it was nice to meet you Randy,"

"Same here Tatum,"

Tatum want back to her they all wonder what happen to her they was going to call the police if she did not come back.

"Aw you all miss me how nice,"

"Not funny at all case that dude is a rapist or something,"

"He isn't he is broking hearted just like me,"

"Its a lot of big dudes in here wonder they lifeguards or body builders,"

"Some of them are cute some of them do not need to be in this bar at all,"

"Yeah I know so did that dude you set me up with did he ever come down here,"

"Alright I am so sorry but I thought he would come,"

"Whatever shit these guys are my dad co workers shit lets roll out of here before I get the third degree,"

"Excuse me Tatum you left your lighter outside,"

"Thank Randy that was nice of you,"

"You are welcome can I buy you a drink,"

"Um I am not old I mean I am the none drinker tonight,"

"Oh okay how about club soda pop,"

"That be nice thank you,"

"Oh my god Tatum you almost got us pitch case he was a cop,"

"He isn't from here he is here on business," she lied to her friends because she knows him didn't want to blow her cover.

"Oh my gods how you like get an older guy to like you,"

"I do not know here he comes,"

"Here you go,"

"Thanks,"

"Why don't you and your friends come over to my table?"

"Um we was about to leave,"

"Yeah we was about to leave when you was coming over here,"

"Hope to see you around again,"

"Oh you well," Tatum said.

Later that night Tatum want to her step brother room to ask him something.

"You up,"

"I am now what's wrong,"

"I want to the bar tonight and some of the guys didn't notices me,"

"Really that's what you wanted to tell me,"

"I ran into some of our father co- workers tonight and they do not know me,"

"Will duh your mom isn't in wrestling you live in Texas so what be glad,"

"Dude I am starting to work there next month and dad and Michelle isn't introducing me to everyone,"

"Be glad now go,"

"Fine good night Serena night bro,"

"For your info you are wrong why would I go with a older woman,"

"I don't know night bro,"

"Later,"

Tatum kiss her bro on the cheek and left out the room and she was walking down the hall when she seen Randy with a brown hair woman who look like Mickie James who he was making out with in the hallway they both look drunk.

"Tatum what you doing here,"

"Wow small world I am staying in the same hotel I, I got off the wrong fool I mean floor I'll see ya,"

"Bye,"

"You know who daughter that is right,"

"Who,"

"Mark aka Undertaker,"

"No way,"

"I am telling you I met her last weekend,"

"How old is she,"

"18 years old,"

"She wouldn't be in you know what go back to your room I am not in the mood no more,"

"Come on Randy you got a thing for a kid,"

"She isn't any kid she got to be 21years old,"

"Whatever RANDY I see at work tomorrow,"

Randy wants into his room and lay on the bed and thinking about her and Tatum did the same thing than they both fall asleep. The next morning Randy want down to the beach and watch the waves clearing his head and he seen Tatum and her step sisters and her friends from the distance and she had on a swim suite and sunglasses on watching the kids playing in the sand. He walked back towards he was sitting at and she looked up and wave at him and he wave back.

"I'll be back,"

"Where are you are you going,"

"Talk to Randy be right,"

"T you know him,"

"Will sort of we talked couple times be right back,"

Tatum walked over and talk to him he looked so sad alone.

"Hello,"

"We got to stop meeting like this hi want have a seat,"

"Sure how's your head," Tatum said sitting down on the sand.

"What,"

"Didn't you get drunk last night and had wild sex with that chick you was making out in the hallway,"

"Oh her um yeah after you left I told her to leave now don't get me wrong she was pretty woman but when I seen you I had a flashback to when Sam saw me with her,"

"That's your ex wife name I mean girlfriend,"

"Yes we was dating for two years and I have a three year daughter and one year son,"

"So sorry to hear that no wonder you feel like shit,"

"Don't remind me but what with you and your man,"

"I don't know he one day sayed you know I not in love with you and I am sleeping with your best friend and I need more from you,"

"Whoa so sorry,"

"Don't be we been friends since we were babies I didn't know she would …."

"What happen?"

"She did a 360 on my ass she act like we wasn't friends and she told me never speak to her again because I was dating her boyfriend who was my boyfriend at the time come to find out my dad and her mom had fling together and she called herself getting back at me it is a mess,"

"So sorry,"

"That's why I am here with some of my friends and family,"

"What college you go to,"

"I go to University Texas,"

"I got to ask you something I want you tell me truth,"

"Oh okay ask away,"

Randy's cellphone ring and he check to see who it is and it was John Cena calling him to see if he wanted to work but he told him he was busy and he see him later than he turn to Tatum.

"Now where I was oh yeah are you family to an old friend of my dad he and I work in the same company,"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am a pro wrestler,"

"Really so is my dad you might know him,"

"Mark is your dad,"

"Bust it,"

"You too pretty to be related to Mark so you are Tatum and they call you T for short,"

"Yeah I thought you knew who I was last night,"

"No I was so amazes by your beauty I didn't notice you was T who help found my daughter when she ran off,"

"I told my bro that I seen you all last night and non of you all knew it was me,"

"You look hot and older for your age you are bad girl,"

Tatum smile at him and flirting with him.

"I was born to be bad,"

"Better be careful or some dirty old man might pick you,"

"I told him I seen you and the rest of the guys and we talk and he thought you was acting like a asshold towards me I tell ya Randy you do not have a good rep when it comes to women are you the dirty old man I need to stay away from,"

"I was that asshold that big brothers had to protect their little sister from until it happen to my sis I change you are older than Gunner right,"

"Yes I am older than Gunner but still he is my brother I know they little over do it but I understand I two sis they do not believe in birth control over there,"

"You did not grow up in the states,"

"Nope I live in Tdot aka Toronto but after high school I move in with Mark and Michelle,"

"Why don't you get your own place?"

"Oh I am I thinking about going into the business we will see after this storyline goes,"

"You want to be a diva,"

"Yes I do why you got something against the divas wait do not answer that question did you really do that to that porn star,"

"No comment but trust me she was a female dog,"

"Some women are will I think you should got fired for ruining her purse like that I would killed you myself do you know how hard to buy brand name purse like that hello they are not cheap,"

"Oh no you wouldn't I only have to do is smile at you and you would fall for my charms like you are now,"

"You are good dam dude so tell me something about you I don't know,"

"I am good at making young and old women to smile for no reason,"

"You really suck at this I mean I know you been out of the game for a minute but I can pick you up better you doing to me,"

"Little woman I do not think so,"

"Come on now I pick you last night,"

"Will I was checking you out,"

"You like what you see Mr. Orton,"

"Yes now I know I can not touch you until this summer when we do this storyline so can we be friends,"

"In Canada it would be alright but if you want to be that way be a gentleman go right ahead,"

"I am a gentleman,"

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"What is that?"

"Can I have your number?"

"Sure as long you give me yours,"

Than they exchange cellphone numbers and Michelle seen them two talking she walked over there towards.

"What the hell you doing Orton,"

"Talking to T,"

"You are not suppose to talk to him now get back over there watch your sisters,"

"First of all who the hell you think you are you can't talk to me like that Randy was school me on dating wrestlers something you couldn't tell me,"

"Just get your ass over there now before I tell Mark you hanging around Orton Randy know why Mark hates him,"

"Go ahead talk later,"

"You little bitch,"

"Thank you that's the nicest thing you sayed to me now go,"

"Stay way from her she trouble,"

"Whatever,"


	4. Coming Clean

**Chapter 4-Coming Clean **

Randy spend the rest of the day with his kids at the pool and he looked at the number and realize it was the girl he been talking to online and he smiling for the rest of the day but wonder why she never told him who she was and meanwhile Tatum putting Randy's number in her phone and she notice the number was the same as her friend online and she want online and talked to the mystery guy to see if it is really him.

**Tdot1993: Hi**

**FanRKO02**: Hello you I was just thinking of you

**Tdot1993:** really I was thinking of you too

**FanRKO02:** oh why is that

**Tdot1993:** I think we might had met each other early this month

Randy was smiling only person he had met was T the nice girl who helps find his daughter and watch her and bro when Randy was having a moment.

**FanRKO02:** T I know who you are now why you didn't tell me you was Taker kid

Tatum was turning red because all the things she use to tell him about her all time favorite wrestler she was acting shy now didn't know what to tell him.

**FanRKO02**: Tatum talk to me come you tell me everything what your friends and family think about wrestling don't get shy on me now I kind of blush the things you was saying about me dam girl you got a imaging mind

**Tdot1993:** I, I don't know what to say to you now I told you about everything about me um step for who my evil step mom is and father but you still want to be my friend even though we both lie to each other I mean wow if I knew who I was talking to I would never told you some of the things I sayed

Randy picks up his cellphone and called her on the phone and her cellphone ring with his theme song playing and she answer it.

"Hello,"

"Will it be wrong if I said I am falling for you?"

"What,"

"I am falling in love with you,"

"No way you can't Mark will kill you,"

"Yes he would but you are worth dying for,"

"Aw that so sweet but I will not have your blood on my hands if he does kill you,"

"Listing T you going to be 19years on our birthday so why don't we…."

"I gotta go daddy here we going out to dinner talk to you later,"

"Alright sweetie,"

"Bye."

"Bye,"

"Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to a friend."

"Oh she didn't come down,"

"No she couldn't let me log off here and I met you in the lobby,"

"Alrighty meet you down there,"

Tatum wrote Randy a note and log off her compute and she and her dad want out to dinner and they was talking.

"So tell me something how things going in your training and in school,"

"I am doing well,"

"Yeah T you can talked to me about anything you know that right,"

"Would you get mad at me if I become friends with Orton?"

"Friends with Orton kids or Randy,"

"Both,"

"Will at least you are coming to me and telling me I don't have a problem you being friends with him,"

"Case it turns into something more than friends I know I am not his type but if I was his type and I came to tell you this will you get mad at me,"

"Tell me what first of all that will never happen you not his type so tell me whatever you need to tell me,"

"Before I found out you was my dad I been talking to Randy on the internet and he been very sweet I didn't even know it was him he never told me who he was until we exchange number this morning on the beach I am guessing Michelle told you that and that's why we having dinner together she isn't around,"

"No, no I didn't know you was talking to Randy on the net do he know now who you are Michelle didn't tell me nothing I just wanted to spend time with you is that so wrong,"

"No you can spend time with me I was just wondering why you wanted to talked to me and yes he still wants to be my fiend I know he been dating some of the divas that's cool I am not looking for a relationship with him I want to be his friend so would you have a problem with it,"

"Hi my name is Jay and I will be your waiter are you ready to order,"

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Okay I'll be back,"

"Tatum I promise your mom that I would watch over you until you are 21years old I trust you but I don't trust Randy friends part I don't have a problem at all but if you take it to the next level baby girl will I know I really don't have a say but I don't want to see you hurt,"

"I understand but can I make my own mistake I don't need a fluffy cloud to save me or nothing I not going to lie to you I am in love with Randy as a boyfriend more than a friend but I know right now is not a good time for him he is single dad now and taking care of his kids so I will keep it as a friend mode,"

"I don't want to see you hurt I know you didn't date a lot as teenager so you are like out of the game but you will do good in the storyline but I am not going to be in it,"

"What why,"

"You little too dark to be my kid as Vince put it so they going to team you up with Dave Batista,"

Tatum was shock but how in the world they going to write her into Dave Batista.

"Dave isn't nowhere near your friend so I read,"

"You know he would hit on you more than Orton so I would rather you be with Orton than Batista,"

"Dave is older enough to be my father and Randy is older enough to be my older brother so I know where you going with and I will be careful with Dave I am a fan of his so how this going to play out,"

"Are you ready to order now?"

"I want ribeye medium rare with Sautéed Mushrooms & Onions Baked Potato with butter no sour cream and beer,"

"What would you like?"

"Boneless Buffalo Wings for starters and Ribeye well done with Mushrooms & Onions Baked Potato with butter with sour cream and ice tea,"

"Oh okay be right back with your drinks and Buffalo wings you want them mild or hot?"

"Hot,"

"Alright be right back,"

"I want to know where you are putting all that food at,"

"You know I work out a lot,"

"Yes I hope you are not planning to pose in Playboy,"

"Why would I do that for?"

"You are pretty enough to do that,"

"Nah I think I keep my clothes on,"

Than their food came out and they was eating and talking about what's going on in their lives and Michelle came there and the mood change because she didn't really care for her and she brought her a present.

"I got you something for your birthday I know you would like it,"

"My birthday isn't until Friday,"

"I know I just wanted to give it to you early,"

"Thank you," Tatum said.

"Who watching Grace Chasey,"

"They are with kids with some of the other wrestlers kids they are alright,"

"Oh I know that guess they are a handful sometimes,"

"Yeah they are,"

"Dad can I go now we got everything clear right,"

"Yeah we are cool go be with your friends because it is going to be awhile before you see them again,"

"Yes I know thanks daddy you cool man I don't care what people say about you, you owe the yard,"

"Now I am cool here take my renal I go back with Michelle,"

"Oh she can take minds,"

"Babe I want her to take my car its okay I trust her,"

"Thanks see ya," Tatum said picking her birthday present and leaving the table taking the keys.

"You need to stop spoiling her,"

"She is my child and I am making up for the time I was not in her life,"

"Spoiling her is not the way Mark,"

"Whatever she and I talked and I am not having a problem with her dating Randy if she choose too Orton knows better not to mess with my daughter."

Meanwhile Randy wants down to John's room to talk what he had learned.

"What,"

"Are you busy?"

"Maybe,"

"With who ring rat,"

"Nope your leftovers,"

"Which one,"

"Barbie,"

"Whoa really John,"

"Will you not hit that you want a younger girl why not me,"

"At least my girl is Taker's daughter,"

"John who is at the… oh you sorry he was willing to take care of my needs,"

"I don't care now get out,"

"John you going to have him talk to me like that,"

"He is right bye,"

"I hate the new you,"

"That's not what you were saying an hour ago,"

"Whatever,"

Barbie left out of the room and Randy sat on the floor and John sat next to him.

"Why are we sitting here on the floor for?"

"I am scared to sit on the bed dude she nasty,"

"I know but still I need some can't have hair palms,"

"True anywho T the girl I been talking to online come to find out she is Tatum Taker's love child,"

"OH SHIT HOW FUCK YOU GETTING LUCKY LIKE THIS,"

"I don't know man but I am in love with her and she just wants to be friends with me what the fuck,"

"Will maybe the only reason she said that because what you are going through right now,"

"You know I am so happy I am doing this storyline coming up with her and Mark isn't in it now because of her complexion she too dark to be Marks daughter but she is the right complexion to be Dave's step sister,"

"Oh shit you better hope Dave won't try to get with her,"

"Shit she loves me too much but yeah Dave can put that Batista charm on her and dam but he got a new lady so she will soon to be minds alone,"

"Yes but case she don't want to date a wrestler again,"

"I think she really didn't like Justin,"

"One of her friends was looking hot the other day maybe she can hook me up with her,"

"Nah stop trying to get my woman,"

"Dude I am not trying to get her if I was I would had her you got to ask her out or something is she going to the Hall of Fame,"

"I haven't asked her we share a birthday so we going to hang out than for sure,"

"Yes I know have her watch Alana and RJ and see if your kids like her,"

"Yeah you are right but their nanny is here she is doing well I will tell them when we are serious,"

"You really think you going to get serious with Taker's daughter good luck to you man,"

"Thanks man."

Meanwhile Tatum want to look for her friends who were at the hotel getting ready to go to the art auction that night.

"Hey you back what daddy Mark wanted from you,"

"He just wants me to be careful told me that I will not be working with him on the storyline they change me to Raw not Smackdown,"

"Oh my god really,"

"Yes guess who I am getting to work with,"

"Beside Randy I hopping you say Cena,"

"No but he and Randy knows each other very well,"

"Triple H,"

"Come he tattoo all on his arms he half Greek and…."

"DAVE BATISTA!" They all said.

"Yes,"

The girls started jumping up and down like they won the lottery and than they clam down and act like normal when Grace came in the room.

"I was taking a nap you woke me up,"

"Sorry we just happy go back to sleep,"

"I can't now,"

"Yes you can if you do I will take you to Six Flag tomorrow might get to hang out with Alana,"

"Oh that so not going to work with me,"

"Just go back into your room,"

"Alright,"

"What's this?"

"Oh step mommy to be Michelle gave me an early b-day present," Tatum said rolling her eyes.

"Oh that was nice of her,"

"Yeah right she wanted to see what my dad was going to say about me talking to Randy he is cool with it,"

"You really think he is cool with it,"

"Yes I do,"

"Come on we need to get ready to go to the art show,"

"Thank T for inviting us,"

"You are my girls you seen me through hell and back so this is my big pay back,"

"Let's hug it out,"

The ladies hug it out and they did their cheer and finish getting ready and than they left the hotel and want down to the art show and Tatum ran into Randy and she introduce her friends to him and John was there smiling at one of Tatum friends. 

"T what's up," Randy said giving her a hug.

"Hey Randy hi John," she said giving each man a hug. "What you to bachelors are up to,"

"Looking at art and beautiful women," John said looking at her best friend since 3rd grade.

"T aren't you going to introduce us to your friends,"

"No,"

"T that's not nice please introduce us to them," Queen said.

"Alright this Vickie, Queen and yes that's her real name and …"

"My parent's strange people,"

"What's your middle name," John smiling and said

"You going to laugh,"

"Tatum," Randy said

"Yes,"

The two men did laugh and Tatum can see John keep looking at her very best friend who she can go to with her problems and John keep staring at her.

"What I have something on my face,"

"Oh this is one of my oldest friends we been friends since 3rd grade Sarona,"

"Hey Sarona pretty name," John said.

"Thank you,"

"Anywho what are we going to do after this boring mess,"

"I don't know I never been to Atlanta so you tell me,"

"Oh snap this you all first time here,"

"Yes,"

"Hot mess Atlanta,"

"Hey don't talked about Atlanta like that my daughter was created here,"

"Really,"

"Yes she was long story how but you don't need to know about that anyway any plans for tomorrow night,"

Tatum want deaf when he sayed that and Vickie had to shake her.

"What,"

"Randy asked you what you doing for your birthday,"

"Today is Wednesday our birthday is on Friday,"

"Oh sorry I was rushing the days any plans with Taker,"

"Nope um I don't know what he is planning but Michelle gave me a present,"

"Really,"

"Yeah I am scared to open it,"

"Want to hang out at the Axxess I am going to be doing some autographs and meet and greet,"

"Orton we need to do an interview with you,"

"Work time think about it,"

"Yeah I will,"

"John sees ya later I hope,"

"Sarona it was nice to see ya hope to see ya all of you the next couple nights,"

"Oh yes you will,"

Everyone looked at Sarona who wasn't real fan of Cena now she is falling head over heals over him all her friends was laughing at her.

"What so funny at least I didn't go deaf when Orton talking to me."

"What was all that stuff you sayed you was going to say to Cena?"

"I am not falling for him,"

"Bullshit," Queen said acting like she sneezing. "You were flirting with him,"

"No I wasn't,"

"Yes you was," Vickie said "Come on lets meet some of these guys and girls we watch on TV,"

Than the ladies had some fun hanging out with all the wrestlers and Queen and Tatum bet on some of the art that Matt Hardy and Batista had did and after the show the ladies want down to the night clubs they all had their fake ids and they thought it would work but it didn't because they got busted by Michelle.

"We wasn't planning on drinking we was just going to hang out listen to the music dance some,"

"I don't care you four take your asses back to the hotel and I will be telling your father this,"

"Hey Michelle don't be so hard on them they just want to have fun," Barbie said aka Kelly –Kelly.

"Yeah it's alright they hang out with us beside I know the owner," Mark said who was standing behind "I will make sure they will not drink now stop being a mother hen,"

"MARK STOP SPOILLING HER!"

"I told you I am not spoiling her,"

"You know what we will go so you two can stop fighting come ladies lets party in the hotel room."

"T wait can we come too," Melina said

"Yeah sure I don't care if it is okay with mommy dearest,"

"Very funny," Michelle said rolling her eyes to Tatum.

"T stopped right now,"

"Sorry I sayed that,"

"Do whatever you want to do,"

"Thank you I will by daddy talk to you in the morning,"

"No drinking you hear me,"

"Yes sir,"

Than the ladies want back to the room for a minute and Barbie remember a club outside of Atlanta and they want to that club and they got in with no problem and they was party it up until 2 am and they got in and Tatum got a text message from Randy to come to hang out with him by the pool area.

"Are you going to go?" Sarona said

"I don't know if I should go," Eve said "I don't want to see you get in trouble with Mark,"

"Daddy is cool with me being friends with him but that's all,"

"But you want more right," Queen said

"Yes, what do you three divas think you all know Randy better than me?"

"He is flirt and he might be using you so be careful," Tiffany said.

"Follow your heart but yeah what Tiffany sayed is true so be careful," Melina said

"Go for it but be careful he is a nice guy when he wants to be but I don't think he would do anything out of the way with you so why not," Beth said

"Thanks divas I am going to go be right see what he want I am not going to stay long I promise,"

"Hurry back,"

Tatum left out the room and she want down to the pool area and there he was drinking and smoking a cigarette Tatum walked over and she sat down next to him.

"Randy,"

"Hey,"

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think I am ugly person,"

"No why you think you are an ugly person,"

"Alicia told me I was ugly,"

"Alicia Fox or Mickie James,"

"Mickie James,"

"I know I read somewhere she is madly in love with you and she just saying that because we are friends I am guessing she is not to thrill I am going to be working with you and not her if Vince never seen me wrestle I will not be in the up coming storyline with you she mad at me for you not in love with her no more,"

"You know,"

"Yes I know you had affair with her while you was till married to Samantha I don't understand Randy why did you give into Alicia,"

"It just happen she was lonely I was lonely so we just hook up she it on me first,"

"But didn't she had a thing for Cena also,"

"Dam woman where you getting all this from,"

"I can't tell you that will wasn't she,"

"Yes she was after Cena before he got married 2009,"

Didn't you get jealous because she was trying to hook up with John before he got married,"

"He did hook up with her,"

"Really when,"

"I can't tell you that,"

"Hey he isn't married now so who cares,"

"Promise keeps it a secret,"

"Yes he did and at the time he and I wasn't speaking terms because of her I told him it was mistake to mess with her,"

"You and Barbie also hooked up right,"

"Yes we did that's the one person I wish I never did because Dave and her broke up and I took advantage of it,"

"The reason Alicia said you are ugly is your soul not you personally Randy are you still in love with her,"

"No, no I am not in love with her I know she still have a thing for me,"

"You and Cena played on this woman emotion and she felt hard for you two and now she will do anything I bet right now she watching us talked out here,"

"You might be right,"

"I know I am right I might had not dated a lot as teenager but I know from my friends I seen what can happen,"

"You still want to be my friend,"

"Yes listen to me Randy I am not going to lie to you I am in love with you but we got to keep it on the down low you know why,"

"You in love with me,"

"Yes you fool remember all them things I use to say when we talked online I mean it,"

"Sweetie you don't really want me,"

"Do you want me to show you?"

"No too many people still up and I know someone is watching us,"

"Yeah I better get in my room talk to you in the day,"

"Hey I am going to be at Six Flags doing autograph signing want to come,"

"Funny I am taking my sisters there Mark and Sara kids and my god daughter there tomorrow yeah we can hang out if you want,"

"Your birth sisters didn't,"

"No they didn't have the money and I willing to help them out but they turn down my offer,"

"That sucks,"

"Yeah see in the morning,"

"Yeah good night T,"

"Night Randy," Tatum said giving a hug and a kiss on the cheek.


	5. Happy Birthday Tatum and Randy

**Chapter 5-Happy Birthday Tatum and Randy **

After spending the day with her god daughter and little sisters and Randy's two kids Tatum and Randy decide to spend their birthday together and her dad had a surprise for her.

"Good morning sweetheart,"

"Good morning daddy okay what is the surprise,"

"Come with me,"

"Okay let me get dress and I'll be down in the lobby,"

"No just come to my room,"

"Okay a lot fans down there,"

"Yes,"

"Okay this going to be second best birthday ever,"

"Yes darling it is I always sent you something for your birthday I brought your tickets to see your favorite boy band and when you turn sweet sixteen I brought that necklace you are wearing,"

"Really I never knew that so you're the godfather momma always talking about,"

"She sayed that,"

"Yes she did,"

"Yes go get ready see ya in my room,"

"Thanks for accepting me into your life I understand why you couldn't be a real father for me and you are cool dad spike what your son says,"

"What Gunner said about me?"

"You are tough guy to be around but you been nothing but sweet to me what gives,"

"You are young women that's why,"

"Okay,"

"And you do listen to me but you got your mom ways sometimes,"

"Please do not say that,"

"You do go get dress see ya later,"

Than Tatum got dress and she wore a pretty sundress and had her pin up she looked beautiful and she want up to her dad's room and where she ran into Alicia.

"Rookie what you doing here,"

"I come to see Mark,"

"Oh I see why,"

"He asked me to,"

"Listen rookie stay way from Randy alright he is going to be minds so you need step off,"

"You know you got some nervous Randy told me what you sayed last night that he is ugly really, really if you like him so much why did you sayed that to him all you had to say you do not like his ways bet he would change them but no you put him down like he some kind of animal or something,"

"Who you think you are huh because your daddy the Undertaker you can talk to me like this let me remind you , you are a black and Vince do not like your kind that much unless you sucking on his dick so watch it bitch,"

"What did you call me you know I am going to be a bigger person you got some nervous to talked you ruin two marriages,"

"Looked you stay with your own kind and age alright I going after Randy so you better stay out of my way,"

"You know my momma told me to respect my elders but you I am not going to respect and you better not hurt him if he accept you he got two little kids he is raising by him self so he really don't have time to play house with you,"

"You ain't going to do shit to me,"

"Just stay out my face listen I been nothing but nice to you and you turning into a bitch,"

"Who you calling a bitch!"

"If the shoe fits," Tatum said walking away

Alicia grab Tatum arm and she hit her straight in the face and with her other hand and the two ladies started fighting and Dave Batista came over and break it up.

"Hey, hey stop this fighting come on Tatum, Tatum," Dave said pulling Tatum off Alicia. "Come on baby girl she isn't worth fighting,"

"Let me go Dave she started with me!"

"What the fuck is going on here," Mark said.

"Mark your daughter attacks me!"

"Daddy I didn't not touch her she hit me first and …."

"Alicia was telling Tatum…"

"How the hell you know what was sayed when you weren't out here!"

"Tatum calm down go head to my room and we will deal with this later,"

"Thank you Dave for saving me,"

"No problem," Dave smile said.

Tatum walked towards the room and she want in and there was her mom and sisters and brother her nieces and nephew was there.

"Oh my god what you all doing here,"

"Aunt T looked my tooth came out and I got a dollar for it,"

"That's great Leticia looked at you getting so big beautiful guess who is my new best friend,"

"Johnny Morrison,"

"What you don't like Randy no more,"

"No he is being mean to Triple,"

Everyone laugh when she sayed that.

"I haven't met him yet but I am now Randy's best friend,"

"Really how that happens why Randy friends with you I see you put on some weight in the wrong places,"

"It's good to see ya too Melody,"

"Melody," her mom said.

"What I was just saying so why is he your friend,"

"You will see why in the couple of weeks,"

"Happy Birthday baby girl," Jessica said.

"Thank you,"

"Aunt T how do you know the Undertaker,"

"Will Griffin he is my daddy,"

"No,"

"Yes he is my daddy got DNA test to prove it," Tatum said looking at Michelle. "Isn't that cool,"

"Yes,"

Than Mark came back into the room and Randy and John both came in there with a birthday cake for Tatum and everyone sang happy birthday to her and she close her eyes and blow out the candles and Mark gave her a present and it was her own place in Tampa and gift cards for her to go shopping.

"Baby girl its time for you to have your own place now and plus you be working in FCW the next couple of weeks no need for you to come back to Texas with us although I am going to miss your company in the morning and you cooking me breakfast but its time for you to be on your own and the last year and half you done great,"

"Thank you daddy mom I know I can be a handful but I am good kid thank you again and hate to say this but Michelle is right I am spoil but it is a good spoil with love and I love you all even if you don't love me back,"

"Hey, hey no crying on our birthday," Randy said whipping the tears away. "Let me see that smile.

"Sorry Randy happy birthday to you old man,"

"Bite your tongue young lady but thank you baby girl,"

"Where are RJ and Alana?"

"They are at the movies with Nina,"

"Who is Nina?"

"Their nanny,"

"Oh,"

Than later that day Mark took Tatum to pick out her new car.

"Are you sure I can get this car,"

"Yes you can its you and we can get it custom to your liking,"

"But wouldn't Michelle be mad if you do this I mean she is going to be your wife soon you really going to get married again,"

"Yes I am going to married her I know I know it was wrong how we got together but we are now so live with it,"

"I don't have a problem with it I think she do not like me because I am getting so much attention from everyone which is ignoring sometimes but I understand but if I was someone else kid like Ron or Kofi would I still be loved,"

"Where the hell that came from,"

"My fight with Alicia she told me because your daddy is the Undertaker you can't talk to me like this let me remind you , you are a black and Vince do not like your kind that much unless you sucking on his dick,"

"She told you this,"

"Yes sir she did but hey she wants Orton and you know the history with that but I told her I don't think he wants her with that attitude she had a nerve to tell Randy he is ugly than the next morning she wants to fight me I think Trish chick kick her in the head too much back in the day now its effecting her brain,"

"Just stay out of it that's all I can tell you and work on your moves get your signature move going and how you going to decorated your new place,"

"Did I do something wrong or you trying to keep the peace between me and Michelle?"

"No you didn't do nothing wrong Vince just think you need some ring time and work on your character name and your persona that's all,"

"The truth,"

"Alright yes I am trying to keep the peace so you want to be on your own anyway you did say you don't need any white fluffy clouds to save you so here your chance,"

"Thank you I'll take the task it is going to be hard for me at first but I can do it,"

"I know you can let me ask you this ever thought of changing your last name,"

"When I get married only I never thought I would change it to yours since we only met a year ago,"

"I want you to have my last name,"

"I, I don't know what to say think you but um how do mom feels about it,"

"Your mother and I had a long talk and she was wondering what I was up to and why I was I so willing now to accept you got to understand I was in my late 20's early 30's so I was still trying to feel myself out you know what I mean and I will be honest with you I was not ready for fatherhood the worst thing is my first wife found out she was pregnant after you was born a year later,"

"Dam you a man whore sorry,"

"No you are right I was that way but I really did like your mom she was beautiful and smart I was shock she had two kids already,"

"My mom didn't come from a loving home my grandfather did things to her you know all that right,"

"No I didn't,"

"Yeah she was a runaway she lie about her age and bang,"

"What how was your mom she had you and sisters and brother,"

"She was 18years old with me she was 14 when she had Melody and 16 when she had Jessica and she had Griffin 30 and she had Leigh at 32 so yeah that's life you really want me to have your last name,"

"Yes Tatum I do want you to have my last name,"

"So we going to do this where,"

"After Wrestlemania so you don't have any problems with the apartment you going to be taking care of,"

"That is so cool I am going to be Tatum Markita McKenna Callaway than again I might just drop my mom's last name yeah I think I'll do that,"

"It's all up to you sweetie so this car you want."

"Yes sir,"

"Alright let's go and buy it,"

"Can I drive it back to Texas?"

"Yes you can you can do a road trip with your friends,"

"Aw cool thank you, thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

Later on that night Tatum and her friends was getting ready to go out for the night partying it up for her birthday and when Randy called her.

"Hello,"

"Hey beautiful,"

"Hey Randy what's up,"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I am going to the club I don't know just partying up for our birthday doing anything special,"

"Have dinner with me,"

"What,"

"Have dinner with me and than we can hang out at the club and we can take it from there,"

Tatum was in shock her dream is coming true she didn't know what to say and Sarona had to shake Tatum.

"Sorry Randy she want into deep shock again dam man what did you asked her,"

"I only asked out for dinner,"

"Oh will that might be the reason she is looking shock,"

"I am okay now let me have my phone back," Tatum said taking the phone back.

"Here she is Randy,"

"Yeah sure lets do this,"

"Cool I got a idea bring Sarona with you John likes her,"

"Are serious,"

"Yeah matter fact bring your girls and I bring some of my single guys friends,"

"Freaking group date now,"

"So we don't get into trouble,"

"Randy what trouble can we get into?"

"You know what I mean,"

"Oh yeah, yeah I seen your dad I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to him,"

"You will see him tomorrow night I can not wait to see you all dress up will you be my date to the Hall of Fame,"

"You fucking serious!"

"Yes I am,"

"Sure I will be your date,"

"Cool see in a bit you pick the restaurant trust me this mother fucker will eat anyplace,"

"Cool sees ya in the lobby or do want to meet up at the restaurant,"

"Call me to tell me what restaurant you want to go to see you there,"

"Alright thanks,"

"Bye T,"

"Bye Rand,"

"What, what,"

"We all going out on a group date with Randy Orton and John Cena and friends!" Tatum said jumping up and down.

"Alright dam girl fucking chill you been around this man what a year and you still acting like a fan,"

"Shut Jessica,"

"It wasn't me it was Mel as usual,"

"Will you have anyway I am not going with you all,"

"Good we don't want you to come with that attitude he only sayed friends he didn't say family and friends,"

"Will I am going anyway if you like it or not,"

"Dam why you had to come,"

"Mel let it go let her go on out with her friends,"

"You are such a brat can't stand you,"

"I love you too,"

Than the ladies left and she pick TGI Friday's and Randy brought his brother and brother in law and sister and Matt Hardy and Even Bourn and John Cena and Heath Slater all was there and after dinner they want to club and some of the wrestling fans was there and some of them nag on the guys and girls and some of them let them have their space and Randy and Tatum had dance with each other and her friends was taking pictures of them together.

"Dance with me,"

"What you don't dance,"

"Will it's a slower song why not,"

"Go ahead Sarona I know you are not scared of Cena," Beth said

"Rona go ahead he don't bite, "Queen said

"Are you scared," Layla said

"No I am not scared him I thought he was talking to you,"

"Oh no sweetheart he is talking to you," Layla smiled said.

"Okay let's go,"

"Ladies first,"

"I got to see this you guys let me tell ya Sarona is not a fan of Cena I mean she wasn't a huge fan of his when he turn a face she turn on him and she is a hater to the six degrees so going to be fun to see," Vickie said

"Will sometimes opposites attract?" Beth said

"Will looked at that," Maria said

Layla and Matt was dancing really close and after the song was over they kissed and everyone looked at them while they came back to the table and no sayed anything and Randy and Tatum came back sat down.

"What!" Tatum and Randy said together.

"Oh nothing you two are cool,"

"Okay why everyone looking at Matt and Layla like they did something wrong," Randy said

"So what we kiss is there a law we can not kissed," Matt said.

"But Matt you told everyone on twitter that you are not dating Layla," Queen smile and said.

"You follow me on twitter," Matt said

"Yes we all do who are non wrestlers at this table,"

"Will can you all keep it a secret and don't tell anyone,"

"Sure we will keep it a secret," Vickie and Queen said.

"Yes we been dating secretly and we would like to keep it that way okay girls,"

"Cool you two are so cute together,"

"Yeah I was hopping you say that,"

"I'll be dam none of us knew this until now,"

"Will now you know," Matt smile at Layla and kissing her again and said.

"Where are Sarona and John at?"

"Good question,"

Meanwhile John and Sarona want outside of the club and got in his rental car with Sarona and they started kissing and Sarona broke away from John.

"WHOA, WHOA THERE COWBOY I don't like you that way,"

"I know you don't like me T told me you are not a big fan but if you wasn't a big fan of minds why you making out with me in this car,"

"Because um I am in the mood to make out with someone and I really need some will I just feel like kissing you?"

"BULLSHIT,"

"Alright, alright I, I am starting to have some feelings for you,"

"Yup I knew you couldn't get enough of me,"

"Dude check your ego at the dam door I could be playing you,"

"Nah you falling in love with me you, you have some pretty eyes you know that,"

"Thank you, you do too,"

"What you don't date white boys,"

"Yeah I date all races of boys but I have a daughter,"

"I know that its cool,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah hell I am not getting any younger here why not so what do you do for living,"

"I am in college studying to be an OBGYN doctor,"

"Whoa you going to be in school forever,"

"Yeap and its worth it got to put in a lot of hours in what not I got do something than I am going to practice meds here in the states better money here than Canada,"

"Yeah but its a lot more bullshit going on here than Canada,"

"Yes but still I want to be here in the states with Tatum to keep her company,"

"You got Vickie and Queen to hang out with,"

"Yes they are studying to be doctors also so was Tatum but she got this other job so I don't know if she still going through with it or not,"

"Knowing her dad she still going to college and doing the wrestling thing,"

"Is Mark really mean outside the ring he seems really nice or he just act like that,"

"He got his ways I know you do not want to piss him off,"

"Are you single?"

"I am single I am not dating Alicia I mean Mickie James you know her real name right,"

"Yes I do,"

"I am not dating her I just mess with her now and than she in love with Orton more than me,"

"Really that's why the fight happen this morning,"

"What fight?"

"Tatum and Alicia got into this morning and Dave had to pull T off Alicia,"

"What where was I at?"

"I think it was before you and Orton came I thought you was nothing but a meathead loves to kissed up to the boss and had a one nighter with Stephanie but you are very cool guy and good kisser I must say,"

"Thank you are you I think where did you hear that part from,"

"Don't worried about it anyway any question for me,"

"Are you still with your baby daddy?"

"He die in a car crash,"

"So sorry,"

"Will if he had his seat belt on he would still be here,"

"Oh wow so you know you need to buckle up,"

"Yeah he knew better too anyway I am now single it happen two years ago our daughter was one years old,"

"Oh wow,"

"Yeah she ask about him sometimes it breaks my heart,"

"You want to date again,"

"I sort of want to why you going to hook me up with Orton,"

"Oh we got jokes you are in love with Orton also,"

"Yes and Batista and Triple H and a lot of people you are my least favorite want to know why,"

"I can't wrestle I kissed Vince McMahon ass and I got too many little kids who love me too many of the big girls who love me too many black and brown women who loves me I am trying to be the new Hogan did I miss anything,"

"Dam you are good I mean you somewhat right,"

"I am good in a lot of things,"

"I bet you say that to all your ring rats,"

"I never consider you a ring rat,"

"Bullshit,"

"I am serious I wouldn't call you a ring rat you got class you are honest and respect us,"

"Thank you I am glad you do not see me as one,"

"We better get back before people start talking,"

Than they want back into the club and everyone was looking at them and Tatum spoke first.

"So everything okay,"

"Yeah, yeah fine,"

"Everything is cool," John said winking at Sarona

"Okay than,"

Than they want to back to the hotel room and Randy walked Tatum to her room and gave her a kissed on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"Why you keep kissing me on the cheek I want a kiss on the lips,"

"You will get that when we start our storyline,"

"It's my birthday I want a kiss on the lips,"

"We better not but than again who am I denied a beautiful woman like you Good night T," Randy said giving another kiss to Tatum on the cheek "Happy Birthday,"

"Night Randy," Tatum said "Happy Birthday Randy no lips kissing until next month right,"

"Right believe me I want to kiss you on the lips but I better not people talk you know,"

"See ya tomorrow,"

"Yeah tomorrow,"

Five minutes later Sarona and John came on the floor and they was talking and they was about to say their goodbyes when John grab Sarona and kissed and they fall into the door way and Tatum got scare until she seen who was at the doorway.

"Better go in Tatum might be worried see ya tomorrow,"

"Yeah see ya,"

"Night,"

"Good night Sarona,"

Than Sarona want into the room and Tatum had the pillow in her lap screaming because her best friend was kissing John Cena.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"OH MY GOD YOU AND CENA HOOKING UP,"

"We just um talking that's all that what you saw was nothing,"

"What he was he doing getting something out of your teeth what hell you are not part of the Cenanation and you fucking making out with him,"

"He likes me and I some what like him at least I am not afraid to go after someone I use to like,"

"Randy sees me as a little sister he would never touch me he is even scare for me to hug him,"

"Will I don't know this might be a spring fling you know spring break never see each other again type a thing,"

"I'll don't think so,"

"Why you don't think so,"

"Okay um at the Art show the way he smile at you and flirting with you John likes you,"

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing,"

"Yeah right he told you something,"

"I swear to you he didn't say nothing to me,"

"Okay so what I should do,"

"Girl I do not know,"

Meanwhile Randy want to John's room to talk to him about Tatum should he mess with her or not.

"What,"

"Why you always in a shitty mood when I come here,"

"I am not in a shitty mood,"

"Whatever so what is up with you and that Sarona chick you going to hit that or what,"

"Sarona isn't like that she is very smart woman who got a great head on her shoulder,"

"Like Tatum does,"

"Yeah did you know if Tatum didn't get into wrestling she was going to be a doctor,"

"Dr. Tatum McKenna or should I say Callaway who in the hell knew Taker can produce a beautiful hard working smart daughter just saying,"

"What she is changing her last name to Mark's?"

"Yeah,"

"Dude you think it is wise to mess with her,"

"I don't know we will see I ask her to be my date for the Hall of Fame,"

"Whoa see now I have to ask Sarona to be my date so Tatum don't be alone I mean she got her pop and little sisters but you know what I mean,"

"Will call her up,"

"I didn't get her number,"

"Aw dude you are so losing your fucking touch now you can thank me later,"

Randy called Tatum who was still talking to Sarona and Vickie was there also Queen was sleep and she answer the phone.

"Hello,"

"Hey T is um Sarona around,"

"Yeah she is sitting right what's up,"

"John wants to talk to her,"

"Okay hold on I'll get her," Tatum said hanging the phone to Sarona. "John wants to talked to you,"

"Okay hello,"

"Hey I just found out my date cancel out on me so would you like to be my date tomorrow night to the Hall of Fame,"

"Oh, oh um yeah sure I, I guess," she said doing a quiet scream.

"Cool sees you tomorrow maybe we can do breakfast and workout together,"

"Alright that's sound like a good plan see ya tomorrow than,"

"Yeah tomorrow,"

Than Sarona got off the phone and she was jumping up and down and everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"John Motherfucker Cena asked me out on a date we going to hang out workout together and he ask me to WWE version of the prom The Hall Fame," she scream.

"Yeah so we all going,"

"You don't get it I will not be sitting with you and Vick I am going to be with the wrestlers and divas just like T,"

"OMG really,"

"Yes!"

"That is awesome,"

"I know,"

"Maybe he didn't want me to be alone because I am going as Randy's date,"

"No his date stood him up,"

"Oh I didn't know he had a date for the Hall of Fame,"

"Wait a minute you telling me he turn down Maria," Vickie said

"Yes for me,"

"This is going to be very interesting," Queen said.

"Why you say that for,"

"Because two brown skin girls dating to men who are very popular yeah something wrong with this picture,"

"Will I can't speak for Rona but I already got that throw in my face from Alicia aka Mickie James,"

"Really today,"

"Yes and I am glad they are putting me with Batista instead my dad because I don't have to answer dumb question to the fans,"

"Will your birthday is now over how do you feel,"

"I want a tattoo to remember this day forever,"

"Ask your pop or Randy I bet they know good tattoo artist,"

"Matt Hardy can hook you up with Shannon Moore shop in North Carolina,"

"Yeah but I don't know what I want plus I don't think Vince or Mark wouldn't want me to mark up my body,"

"Oh that's right you got to get permission to get one,"

"Yes because of the character you play I am guessing,"

"Will nothing wrong than asking,"

"Nope nothing wrong with it better get to bed busy day tomorrow,"

"Yeah,"

Than Tatum got a text from Randy and she smile and she sayed a little prayer to herself.

"Lord please let tomorrow be the day I get to kissed Randy on the lips amen,"


	6. Hall OF Fame

**Chapter 6-Hall OF Fame **

The next day Sarona got up first to check on her daughter who was staying with Tatum mom and sisters and after that she wants down to the gym and she see him there drinking protein shake and talking to the gym owner.

"Good morning,"

"Morning,"

"You ready to workout with me,"

"Yeah sure,"

"Did you have your protein shake this morning?"

"Yes I did,"

"Cool lets get started,"

"Cool,"

So than they started to working out and John trying to show off to her and she just laugh at him and she show him how to do a real push up and she did 300 of them and he couldn't believe it she can do that.

"Tell me something is your family in the military,"

"Yes my brothers and father and sister all in the military for United States I am American citizen we move to Canada because of the military I am Army Brat,"

"Will could be worse you could have been a wrestler kid,"

"Yes shame my dad and brothers couldn't get off,"

"You are not in the military why,"

"Because I don't want to be,"

"Okay being a doctor is the way you want to go,"

"Yes I know I could be a doctor in the military but I am not into the army stuff,"

"You don't looked like you had a kid,"

"Will I been working out since she was born,"

"To get all the anger out right,"

"Dam you are good yes you are right,"

Later that day the girls were at the hair saloon to get their hair done and get ready for the Hall of Fame.

"What colors you and John are wearing,"

"I am wearing a black dress and he is wearing black suite with his famous nasty orange tie,"

"I am wearing a pretty pale pink dress and Randy is wearing a black suite you think I am part of the Hart Dynasty,"

"Would you like to be part of them?"

"I like them but no,"

"Too much pressure,"

"Way too much hello their uncles dad and grandfather no way being the Taker kid is just fine with me,"

Than the young ladies want back to the hotel and got ready for their dates everyone was all dress up and her mom came too talked to her.

"T can I speak to you,"

"Yeah go ahead,"

"Alone,"

"Alright be right down,"

Than they want down the hall to her mom room, she sat on the bed and her mom smile at her.

"Mark told me you agreed to change your last name to his,"

"Yes what you don't really want me to,"

"You are over 18years old now so I can't tell you what to do so if you want to do this go ahead here are the papers you going to need for you to get your new last name,"

Tatum took the papers and the first time she notice that where it was listed father it was blank and now her new birth certificate will have both her mom and dad name on it she looked at her mom notice she is crying.

"Why are you crying for?"

"I am so glad I didn't get rid of you Mark wanted me to but I couldn't do that glad I didn't listen,"

"Me too but that's all in the past now we all grown and ready to enjoy life that's what I am going to do enjoy life you need to start living for yourself,"

"I am taking care of myself you are looking very well don't get hurt I see you looking at Randy be careful with him I am not telling you not to be with him just be careful,"

"We are just friends nothing going on,"

"You looking beautiful can't believe Mark is retiring now,"

"He been wrestling forever so its time for him I am guessing but he not leaving the business he is becoming a teacher in Florida but he is taking a year or two off see what happen between him and Michelle,"

"You and his wife to be don't get alone eh?"

"We have differences of opinions on things,"

"I see will just keep your ground and be respectful even though she is nasty to you,"

"Yeah I know,"

"Alright let you finish getting ready you will do good in wrestling I knew when you was little you was turning into your father that's why I was so against you getting into the sport,"

"I will do my best and I will not turn into someone with a big ego,"

"Oh I know your dad he will not let you,"

"Okay let me go,"

"Have fun tonight,"

"I will,"

Than Tatum was walking back to her room when she seen Alana in the hallway in the corner.

"Hi Miss T,"

"Alana what are you doing out here where is your daddy at,"

"He is auguring with my mommy,"

"Your mommy here,"

"Yes,"

"Oh my you so sad are you glad to see your mommy,"

Alana shakes her head no.

"Why you don't like your mommy,"

"She left us and daddy sad all the time,"

"I think him sad because you are sad if you be happy he will be happy so try to be strong for him okay,"

"Will you be my new mommy?"

"Alana, Alana,"

"I found her Randy she is upset at you and Samantha again,"

"Who is this Randy?"

"She is a friend she is Mark's daughter,"

"Hi I am Samantha,"

"Hi I'm Tatum I'll see ya Randy Alana remember what I tell you okay,"

"Yes I will,"

"So she is your new ring rat,"

"No she is not a ring rat Samantha she is the Undertaker aka Mark Callaway daughter what you don't believe me?"

"Why should I believe you my daughter is turning on me you are not returning my phone calls no Randy I don't I want Alana to live with us you keep RJ and make into a man whore just like you,"

"Oh now you want her what your new husband can't make any babies no you gave me sold custody of them and you are not going to get them back,"

"He change his mind and no he can perform better than you matter fact I am pregnant again,"

"That's why you want her to live with you guess what you sign off on your children and you are not getting Alana,"

"Trust me Randy I will get… where is Alana see what you did she ran off again,"

"I didn't do anything I go find her I know where she could be at,"

Alana ran off again and she ran into John Cena who was going to towards Sarona and Tatum room.

"Little Orton what are you doing on this floor,"

"Uncle JC can you take me to Miss T room I need to talked to her,"

"Why little Orton,"

"Mommy and daddy is fighting again,"

"Sweetie you got to stop running off next time it will not be your favorite god father you hear me this is too dangerous of you for running way like this there are some mean people out there don't do that no more hear me now this her room my date for tonight is in there so I want you to be a good girl,"

John knock on the door and Sarona came to the door and she seen little Alana and she smile at her.

"Hi John who is this,"

"This is Randy daughter my spoil god daughter Alana who ran off her mom and dad having little fight,"

"Hello Alana come on in Tatum should be back soon she had to go find her step bro for the speech tonight,"

"You pretty just like Miss T,"

"Thank you I have a daughter the same age as you,"

"You do,"

"Yes want to meet her,"

"Yes,"

"You met Dakotah before remember at Six Flag," John smiled and said

"Oh yeah I remember her now you her mommy,"

"Yes,"

"Cool,"

"Dakotah your friend is here,"

"Yes mommy oh hi Alana,"

"Hi,"

"Hi is that your daddy,"

"No my godfather JC remembers the guy with the tats that's my daddy,"

"Oh yeah the goofy one that my god mom was hang around with,"

"Yup,"

"Hi Mr. JC,"

"Hi Dakotah nice to meet you,"

"What do you say Dakotah,"

"Thank you,"

John cellphone rings it was Randy calling.

"Man I lose her have you seen Alana,"

"Yeah she is here talking to Dakotah Sarona daughter she was looking for T so brought her to Tatum room,"

"Thanks man I am on my way down there,"

"Hey got the … Alana what you doing here I told you stop running away," Tatum scolded her.

"Sorry I couldn't take it,"

"Do Randy knows where she at,"

"Yes he just called JC to tell him,"

"Good, good now you know you might get punish for this right,"

"Yes,"

"So best way to get out one…."

"TATUM!" John yelled.

"What I don't want to see another diva in training get punish,"

"Tatum your date here," Sarona said

Randy walked into the room and seen Alana hiding behind John and John move out the way so she can face the music.

"Alana Marie Orton stop doing that hear me! It's too many crazy people out there who wants to hurt you," he said swapped her on the bottom "Now lets go back to the room."

"Yes daddy I am sorry," she said crying "Daddy I don't want to leave you,"

"It's only for the summer okay you going to see grandpop and grandmom Orton St Louis isn't that bad."

"You promise it's only for the summer,"

"Yes I promise,"

"We better get going now you young lady behave yourself for Aunt Jessica hear me," Tatum said looking at her god daughter.

"Yes can Alana stay with me?"

"No she just got punish she can't," Sarona said

"Sorry you got in trouble okay bye Alana," Dakotah said looking sad.

"Bye Dakotah," Alana said looking sad.

Than Randy took Alana back to their room and told her to behave herself and she couldn't watch TV or have no ice cream than Randy and Tatum want down to their Hummer limo that was waiting for them.

"Sorry about all that you looking hot tonight,"

"No problem I understand thank you, you looking handsome too,"

"Thank you,"

"Come on you two,"

"We coming,"

Everyone was talking and drinking in the limo and when they got there Tatum got a text from her step brother to meet him in the room where all the new Hall Framers going to be at to go over something's.

"Be right back little step bro needs my help,"

"I'll walk you introduce you to my dad and mom who are here,"

"Cool I think,"

"Come on its just Bob and Elian,"

"I know but still they are your parents I know you met my mom and you know my dad since you was teenager but still I don't…."

"You be just fine,"

"Hello Randy and you must be Tatum my son keeps putting over,"

"Hello, hello Mr. Orton nice to meet you,"

"Please call me Bob,"

"Dad this is Mark's oldest daughter Tatum, Tatum the legend killer Sr. Bob Orton,"

"Hi nice to meet you,"

"Same her I mean here just getting nervous sorry,"

"You going to be hanging out with Randy a lot better get use to me,"

"It's only for the storyline nothing more I only 19years old now,"

"I know my son he got this charm about him and he is going…."

"I think we better get going pop talked to you later,"

Than Tatum want into the room and she see her father and step mom to be and brother and her grandmom who she met earlier in the dad and Gunner mom and her step sisters mom Sara was in there and some of the old school wrestlers too.

"Will looked at you, you are looking petty," Mark said.

"Thank you, you clean up good too,"

"The reason I wanted you here I want to tell the world about you,"

"You want me to speak,"

"Yes I want you to speak Michelle is talking also Gunner is also and William is talking and I want you I ask Vince and he sayed it is alright,"

"Wow um thanks I never spoke in a huge crowed I really don't know what to say about you,"

"Great she is not ready to do this how she going to be a women wrestler she can't speak on the spot,"

"Zipped Michelle," Mark's mom said "Honey say what is on your mind be yourself you are a Callaway you can do this,"

"Thanks grandmom,"

"I think she will do it better than the pros,"

"Thank you Sara,"

"Randy you are behaving yourself,"

"Yes Mrs. Callaway I am," Randy smile and said and wink at Tatum.

Than the show began Tatum was sitting there trying to think of something nice to say she looked at the speech that Gunner was going to say she got idea and want to find her step brother.

"Hey Gun,"

"What's up?"

"I was thinking maybe I can say some of the things you plan on saying,"

"Which part?"

"The last part,"

"Listen T just speak from your heart even if you do sound like a fan just go with it or you be playing right in Step mommy to be Michelle hand,"

"How come she likes you and the girls and not me?"

"She found one of your old blogs you had wrote about the divas who was your favorite and she see that you are not a big fan and how bad you wrote saying that only reason she is with dad because she can't wrestle,"

"Will am I lying,"

"Tatum stop it alright we can not help who our father fall in love with,"

"Sorry I was speaking at the time as wrestling fan…. That's what I'll do I will speak for his fans thanks bro you are the greatest,"

"You are welcome,"

Than it was time for Tatum to make her first TV appearance and she was going to speak next.

"My step sister Tatum,"

"Dad want to tell you on behalf of all your fans we love you and seeing different sides as the Undertaker over so many years through the good the bad and the evil times your fans and I love you for all your faults and wrong doing you had done over the years just seeing you over the years it is amazing how you are so respected inside and outside of the ring and everyone puts you over not only inside of the ring but also outside of the ring knowing the people care so much about you is a honor to be your daughter scared a lot of my boyfriends away so thank you for that and feel sorry for the little ones they going really catch it but along the way you are the best I remember one time dressing up as you for Halloween yeah that want over well I couldn't get the eye thing right but that's okay. My not so favorite match you had was with Kane the buried alive match yeah you all remember that match I don't know why I could not get into that match I was really freak out about it and when you came home looked at me sayed what you thought I was really gone and I shook my head up and down and he laugh at me. He has a heart of gold and he is caring man to put you in the Hall of Fame is where you belong you had earn it. Thank you Taker thank you to his fans for loving him the way we love him as his children wives and coworkers you all are the big reason Taker stay around so long so popular for all these years the WWE Universe daddy you are now a Hall of Farmer oh hail the Undertaker we love you for life ." Tatum said walking over to Mark and giving him a hug.

"Thank you sweetheart that was wonderful,"

"You are welcome,"

Than Mark spoke his career and his family he thanks everyone in his life and than left the stage and when he got into the back he gave his daughters and Michelle a hug and his mom after the Hall of Fame show it was time for the after party and Tatum and Randy was hanging out with each other and enjoying the night they was dancing and having a good time.

"Having good time,"

"Yeah I am you looked so hot tonight,"

"Randy I need something to tell you I wanted to tell you like the day we met in Canada,"

"Randy come here," his dad yelled to him.

"Be right there,"

"No come now,"

"I'll be right back you can tell me later,"

"Okay dam what hell can be so important," Tatum said to herself.

"What's wrong T," her dad asked walking over.

"Nothing,"

"Remember what I told you,"

"Yes sir I know,"

Meanwhile John and Sarona want up to a empty room and they ripe each other clothes and they had sex and Sarona never thought she would had sex with John Cena and after they make love John and Sarona want back to his room and started the next of love making.

"T have you seen Rona,"

"She and John took off she claim she had a headache,"

"Where's Randy,"

"Who knows he and his father ran off?"

"Sorry thanks for invited us to the after party,"

"No problems sorry I couldn't get you all seats with us,"

"Its okay you did wonderful up there we so proud of you," Queen said giving her be friend a hug.

"Thanks I wanted to say more but I couldn't think of anything more to say plus the time was on a limit so he knows how I feel for him,"

Meanwhile Randy had to go back to his room because his ex wife is there and she was going to take Alana way from Randy.

"WE HAD AGREEMENT SHE WAS NOT TO LEAVE UNTIL AFTER HER BIRTHDAY!"

"I AM TAKING HER NOW RANDY YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

"YES I CAN YOU GAVE ME SOLD CUSTODY OF BOTH GOD DAM YOU BITCH IF I LOOSE MY JOB BECAUSE OF YOUR BULLSHIT!"

"I AM WANTING OUR DAUGHTER BACK!"

"LEAVE SAMANTHA BEFORE I CALL THE COPS,"

"OH YEAH I WILL TELL THE WORLD WHAT HAPPEN TO OUR FIRST CHILD REMEMBER WHEN YOU WAS SPENDED YEAH GO AHEAD RANDY!"

"Randy let Alana go with her and than after Wrestlemania you can deal with this better," his father said.

"NO DAD SHE WROTE I DO NOT WANT MY CHILDREND OH NOW SHE PREGANT AGAIN SHE WANTS ALANA,"

"I AM SO GOING TO WIN RANDY WATCH AND SEE,"

"YEAH I SEE YOUR MOTHER FUCKING ASS IN COURT BITCH!"

"I am not scared of you no more Randy oh yeah you going to be a father again it looks like your little whore Alicia is with child so how you going to raise three kids Randy,"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I FUCKING HATE YOUR ASS,"

"I love you too Randy come Alana come to mommy,"

"No I want to stay with daddy grandpop help me,"

"I can't sweetie,"

"NO, NO NO, NO I WANT MY DADDY I WANT MY DADDY!" Alana cries out.

"Alana go ahead with mommy okay I will pick you up Tuesday okay,"

"I WILL BE GOOD DADDY I AM SORRY FOR RUNNING I AM SORRY,"

"Sweetie it has nothing to do with that mommy want to spend sometime with you this weekend be good girl for me please,"

Meanwhile Tatum was walking around and she bump into Justin and she smile and walked away.

"What you can say hello to me,"

"Hey,"

"You still mad at me,"

"I am but I understand why you can't be with me,"

"Can we go and talked,"

"I was about to leave my date left me,"

"Randy stood you up,"

"Yeah he did,"

"Must been something really –really bad,"

"I hope not,"

"Hey sweetie," Dave said walking by and smiling.

"Hey how are you,"

"Great,"

"I better go talked to soon Tatum,"

"Bye Justin,"

"T can I talked to you for a minute,"

"Yeah sure,"

"Ah listen something you should know,"

"What's that?"

"I am going to have a hard time playing as your older brother you are very beautiful sexy young woman,"

"Dave it will be easy when you see me act like I am your daughter and the boy she loves is a bad boy from the wrong side of the track come Dave you going to be actor in movies and stuff act like you are actor,"

"Alright I will try that want anything drink,"

"Not old enough to drink next year I can drink,"

"Come on one little drink,"

"Are you trying get me in trouble?"

"You are not going to get in trouble watch this,"

"Okay,"

"Give me two Cranberry and Vodka please,"

"Come up,"

"See told you easy you must never drink before,"

"I had beer at the 4th July show last year,"

"Will you moving up now here you go?"

"Thanks,"

"Don't drink it too fast,"

"I know that who don't know that,"

"A lot of girls so um you really into Orton huh,"

"Yeah,"

Dave saw some of the divas looking at them and asked her to go to a quiet place to talk.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing I just want to be alone with you,"

"Dave I really do like you sorry you are my third choice and all but we can not be together it is wrong we playing as step brother and sister so gross I could never …."

Before she could finish what she was saying Dave kiss her on the lips and Randy had came back and he seen Dave kissing her he was already upset as it is and it almost took him over the edge but he left out and ran into Alicia and they hooked up for the night.

"Dave, Dave gets off her she just a kid!" Melina yelled.

"Yeah you are not going to mess with her mind like you did with me leave her alone," Barbie said.

"Yeah Dave leave her alone," Tamina said.

"Shit,"

"Yeah you are busted come on Tatum Randy was looking for you," Layla said.

"Oh now he was looking for me,"

"Yeah," Tamina said

Tatum want to the main area and she was looking for him didn't find him no where and she called him and got his voice mail.

"You know what to do after the tone," Randy voicemail said.

"Hey Randy where are you divas told me you was looking for me I am in the bar area waiting talk to you later," Tatum said on the voicemail.

"T there you are,"

"What's wrong?"

"Randy left with Alicia,"

"Really,"

"He saw you and Dave kissing and he was really piss and got drunk and want back to her room," Rosa said.

"How you know he is there,"

"I am Alicia roommate she got the sign on the door plus I heard them,"

"Oh," Tatum said looking sad. "You can bunk in my room Rona left with Cena so you can stay in her bed,"

"Thanks,"

Meanwhile while Randy was still sleep Alicia seen the white light flashing Randy's phone was getting incoming messages from his dad and mom and Tatum the ones Tatum sent she deleted and the ones from his parents she kept on there when Randy woke up and seen who arms he was in and he sat on the edge of the bed and he check his phone to see if Tatum had text him or sent him voicemail and when heard only his father and mother and brother and sister voicemail he knew he lose his chance with her specially if the rumor is true about Alicia being pregnant. He was still going through his messages when Alicia woke up and she wraps her arms around his nick and he close his phone and he remove her arms around him.

"Good morning,"

"Is it true?" he whispered.

"What,"

"That's why you called me all those names and fighting with Tatum are you pregnant,"

"Who told you?"

"Don't worried who told me is true," he whispered again.

"I want to know who told this because I haven't talk to anyone,"

"BULLSHIT ALICIA YOU TALKED TO SAMANTHA AND TOLD HER THAT'S WHY SHE TOOK ALANA LAST NIGHT IF YOU ARE GET RID OF IT I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BABY DADDY!"

"What did you say?"

"I said read my lips get rid of it I don't need this right now are you sure is mind and that dude you seeing,"

"You was the last person I was with,"

"BULLSHIT IT WAS CENA WHY YOU TRY TO PIN THIS SHIT ON ME!"

"Cena is not ready to be a father he still…looks I am three months along and after Wrestlemania I am out of here so you think about it,"

"No you are not that far long,"

"Yeah I am Mark is going to killed you if you touch her anyway so you should be with someone who been away from their daddy more than a year," Alicia said rubbing on Randy's chest and kissing him on the neckline. "I love you Randy and you I should be…"

Randy fling her off of him and she was shock what he did and he got his left and meanwhile John and Sarona was waking and ready to go at it when a knock at the door came and John remember he was going to work out with some of the guys before he had to do the brunch.

"Oh shit I forgot about workout I'll tell him I am going to be late. Alright, alright come gees," John said putting on his boxer's shorts on. "Yeah Randy what you want what's wrong you looked like shit,"

"Man that bitch is ruin my life,"

"Who Tatum,"

"No she going making out with Dave man is that bad karma I use to do coming back to me now Alicia she pregnant with your kid and she says its mind and she told Samantha and she that bitch she took Alana back to St Louis because she wants full custody of her now she thank I can't raise a girl and boy by myself for all weekend this mess happen to me god why now," Randy started to cried.

"Did you fuck Alicia last night?"

"Yeah I did I was drunk I didn't know where I was at this morning until I seen her I wish it was with Tatum,"

"She still a virgin you know she wants me to be her first not you,"

"Whatever,"

"How far is Alicia?"

"She said she is three months along,"

"Shit that kid be minds yours and Adam's,"

"Tatum isn't going to want me now,"

"Dude you got more important things to worried why Sam do that knowing this biggest weekend of our life just don't take all your anger out on me give some to Dave too,"

"Oh I am giving most of it to him he knows it,"

"So Tatum was making out to Dave,"

"I left in hurry I thought Alana or RJ got sick dad didn't tell me until I got near the hotel and I try to called you but you wasn't answering the phone so who did you leave with,"

"A beautiful woman I think I am falling in love with her now I might have a kid I don't know if I can still be with her,"

"I know you are not talking about Sarona,"

"Yes I am,"

"She is here,"

"Dude you are not going to touch her,"

"I wasn't planning on to she is still here,"

"Yeah she is in the room sleep,"

Sarona was in the bedroom she heard everything that happen last night she text Tatum to found out what is going on between her and Dave and told her what happen to Randy Tatum called her back to talked to her and find out what was going on.

"Hello,"

"Hey,"

"Where are you?"

"In Cena's bedroom um yeah we talked about that later listen what happen between you and Dave,"

"Nothing why what's going on Rona,"

"Alright Randy is here he is crying like a little bitch he said something about you and Dave making out,"

"Oh my god oh my god I want to talked to Dave in a private because the divas was watching us like a hawk and oh god no, no why this had to happen,"

"What happen did you make out with Dave?"

"Dave kissed me yes,"

"What happen after that?"

"The girls came in grab me out the room shit he seen me kissing Dave,"

"Yes the reason he left you was because Samantha took Alana back to St. Louis because Alicia is preggo and she saying the baby is Randy but Randy talking about his karma what he did in the past and he started balling,"

"Want me to come to his room,"

"Your dad room is on the same floor right,"

"Yeah it is um I guess that's why he didn't called me back and he did slept with Alicia last night because Rosa had to bunk in our room so what's the deal on that,"

"He got drunk and wants off with her and he was hoping he woke up next to you so he still loves you,"

"After Samantha took Alana why he just called me from his room and I would came back to the hotel,"

"T you are not ready yet are you,"

"Yeah I mean I don't know but I wanted to happen before my 21st birthday or on my 21st years so Rosa is waking talked to you later after the brunch I got meeting with boss lady and writers so see ya later before Wrestlemania,"

"Okay sis talked to you later,"

"Good morning," Rosa said

"Morning your room is free now Randy want to see John,"

"Oh why he want to see him for,"

"Don't play dumb Rosa you know that Alicia is pregnant so who is the dad,"

"What how you know about this,"

"I have connection,"

"So she is so what you not going to be with Randy anyway,"

"Come we both know she mess with Cena and Copeland so which one is it,"

"I don't know she didn't… look rookie stay out of it or you will be out here faster than the Diva Search winners,"

"Whatever you still here oh that's right you didn't win,"

"I wasn't in the diva search I was wrestling in Mexico and Puerto Rico,"

"So how come you still here and not messing with any of the guys,"

"I hope no one else knows about this ha-ha very funny leave it as it is,"

"Nope just me and my connection,"

"Will you tell your "connection" to keep her or his mouth shut?"

"Whatever,"

"You don't have no power around here you can be gone before you get started,"

"I know that Rosa,"

"Alright see ya later,"

"Bye,"


	7. Taker Last Match

**Chapter 7-Taker Last Match **

Tatum got dress and she had a meeting with Vince McMahon and the writing team.

"Hello Tatum we had another change of plans have seat,"

"Okay thank you,"

"Will Tatum you been replace um you going to work in FCW until we can find a spot for you we are thinking doing a women's version of NXT. Its nothing personal everyone loves you around here it would not looked right if you didn't go through the schooling progress,"

"Oh okay so I have to leave,"

"No stay sees your dad win for the last time,"

"Thank you for letting me be part of his weekend,"

"You are welcome you will be starting on Wednesday in FCW so be ready,"

"Thank you I will be ready," Tatum said with a fake smile and trying to hold back the tears.

"Thank you for coming and enjoy the show tonight,"

Tatum left out the room and she got on the elevator and she bust into tears and she ran into Jonathan Fatu aka Jimmy Uso a second generation wrestler from the famous Samoan family and her father best friend son.

"Hi um Tatum right,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"Hey, hey what's the sad face?"

"Nothing,"

"Come talk to me I don't bit and I know I am no Randy Orton but I am good listener,"

Tatum smile for a second.

"That's much better,"

"The script got change and I am out of the storyline with me Dave and Randy,"

"Oh sorry to hear that so they not hiring you,"

"I am still in wrestling I am just going to be in FCW for while until they do the NXT diva version of it,"

"Girl you well make it you know my uncles got school in Florida you can go there if you really want to still do this,"

"I am going to college I won't have time I am going to be a doctor and make good money that way I don't need this at all,"

"Hey, hey don't give up your dreams I seen you practicing with Tamina you are natural even though I been around Mark a lot as a kid how come I never met you until now,"

"I am product of ring rat having pro wrestler baby,"

"Ouch can we go to Starbucks and talked,"

"Yeah sure why not,"

Than they walked into the Starbucks and order their favorite drinks and sat down in the corner and talked.

"So what kind doc you want to be,"

"OBGYN,"

"Baby doctor huh,"

"Yeah I love kids and babies,"

"So tell me Mark didn't know about you how did you get so close to him after all these years,"

"On my 18th birthday I ask my mom who is my birth father was because you know moving in the states you got to go hell and high water so I needed to know she told me by force and we and got to know each other and the rest is history I was planning to looked him up anyway,"

"Trust me its not easy being a wrestler kid,"

"Yeah a lot of people told me that,"

"It's not easy at all but since you hate to say this but somewhat an outsider you might get off little easier than the rest of us,"

"I rather better off staying true to myself I thought I would love being this sport but too many people stab people in the back yeah I know any work place this happen but dam some people hated me right off the back because what I use to write how I feel what was going on sorry but I am strong opinionated person I get that from my mom and dad and I don't know how I should feel,"

"Was Randy there?"

"No he wasn't he isn't talking to no one right,"

"What you doing after Wrestlemania,"

"I am going to the after party maybe spend some time with my family what you doing after the show,"

"Will the Hart kids and the Samoan kids we all get together and hang out play some pool you want to hang out with us,"

"Thank you for being so nice to me I have three friends here with me and my sisters is it okay for my three friends come with us trust me my sisters don't want to hang with me,"

"Yeah but isn't one of them seeing Cena now,"

"Oh yeah will she might want to do something tonight fun if not oh well,"

"Cool the more the merrier," Jonathan said smiling at Tatum.

Meanwhile Randy want to the meeting he was told the same news that Tatum got earlier that day.

"Randy has a seat,"

"Thank you sir is this about what happen last night,"

"What happen last night?"

"Nothing Samantha had a disagreement in my room that's all,"

"I see will things had change um we are scrap the love triangle part but you will be still fighting Dave,"

"Tatum is out,"

"She is going to FCW,"

"Why did she do something wrong,"

"No, no she good kid but we want her to learn the system have some kind of base don't looked at me like that way Randy,"

"Whatever but you let some of them other girls come with no fans nothing and that's not fair but she will do good in FCW,"

"What's going on between you Alicia?"

"Nothing I guess you all know,"

"Yes we do are you the father,"

"No I am not I am thinking it is Cena or Copland,"

"I see,"

"Are we done?"

"Yes we are,"

"Here are tonight show plans and we will talk to you later about Monday night show,"

Later that night Randy seen Tatum and he want over to talk to her.

"Hi I was about to come and see talk to,"

"Hey I haven't seen you all day haven't return my calls," Tatum said looking into his eyes.

"What calls I didn't have no calls from you,"

"Oh Rona didn't tell you I called you last night,"

"John didn't say anything to me,"

"Maybe he didn't know,"

"You hear the great news,"

"Yes I did so sorry I try to …"

"No it's for the best Randy I am too young and I need to have some kind of fan base so we will see each other sooner or later don't worried you have a lot on your plate so you take care of your business and than we will I mean we always be friends."

"Going to miss you lets do something to piss of Vince,"

"Will you have a lot on your plate but we can still talk to each other on the phone and on the net like what hijack his plane,"

"Yes we can hang out after the show I still got copy of the old…"

"Randy, Tatum good to see you two are still talking," Vince said walking pass them.

"Vince,"

"Mr. McMahon good to see you again,"

"Good luck to you tonight Randy we better not I don't want you to get fired you are on the third strike,"

"Thank you sweetie but I…"

"No Randy I do not want to see you in trouble okay,"

"Can we hang out after the show?"

"Oh I made plans with twins going to hang out with Nattie Jon and Josh and Tyson and Tamina Henry since they are near my age well step for Tamina but you get what I mean,"

"Oh, oh okay they are some nice people to hang out,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"There you are your son needs you,"

"Okay be right there see you T,"

"What you looking at ROOKIE,"

"Alicia have a good match tonight and great life,"

"Oh I will now,"

"T I'll talk to you later," Randy said giving Tatum a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah later,"

Than Tatum wants in her father dressing room and he was getting ready and she gave him a big hug.

"Are you okay,"

"Yes are you,"

"You and mom talked,"

"Yes we did and that's why…"

"Its okay I am too young and I know you were just looking out for me because I live in a shelter life and I don't know how dirty this job can get,"

"YES it can get real ugly sometimes,"

"I met one of the twins what you think if I would start dating him,"

"What happen you and Orton had a falling out,"

"We cool he going through a lot Alicia told him last night that she is pregnant with his kid but Randy thinks it is John or Adam or Kofi but she pinning it on Randy because he got two kids already and the ex wife is acting up and too much stuff going on with him but I am still in love with him,"

"I see,"

"Yeah so are you going to do anything special tonight like what wrestling moves?"

"You have to watch and see,"

"Aw daddy comes on tell me,"

"Nope,"

"Fine,"

"There is one thing I would love for you to do tonight,"

"What's that?"

"I want you to come down to the ring with me,"

"Do what,"

"To be part of the match,"

"Okay but I was told I will not be use tonight,"

"Will since I am going up against Kaval and Lay/Cool is going to be ringside with him I want you in my corner,"

"I thought William was coming back,"

"He is and I want you to be there also,"

"You know how Michelle is going to be piss,"

"Yes I know but I think you should get some TV time either tonight or tomorrow,"

"Daddy I better not let me be a fan and just bring me in the ring after you win,"

"Sound fair," 

"There hair braided for you see you out there Champ," Tatum said kissing her father on the cheek. "Hi Uncle William,"

"Hey Tatum you looking nice tonight,"

"Thank you William I'll see ya later,"

"What,"

"I still can't believe you have an older daughter,"

"Yes I do and I cost it on myself Michelle says I am spoiling her,"

"Why are you spoiling her?"

"It's the guilt, you know? It's like every time I look at her... I just... The guilt is like a punch in the gut. Everyday,"

"Well, you shouldn't feel guilty, you didn't know."

"I did know. I knew it when her mom got pregnant. She told me. I gave her a couple thousand bucks and Vince and I to leave town and I never saw her again. I figured she got an abortion. Hoped. But I did know."

"Guilt will you should have came to me with it but you took it up with Vince right,"

"Yeah I did which I shouldn't have she great kid she loves kids she shy and she listen to what I have to say but she going to turn on me after this weekend I got that feeling,"

"No she loves you and you good dad to the other kids accepted her and she did bad mouth Michelle on the net before she knew that you're her father,"

"I know that William and I told her to stop she haven't done it since a year ago and Michelle needs to get over it now she was speaking as a fan point of view now she got to know her will they are trying to get alone for my sake,"

"I hope it you are right,"

Than it was the main event Undertaker with his old manger Paul Bearer against Kaval with Lay/Cool The challenger Kaval who won the Royal Rumble who wants to beat the Undertaker strike 0-19 before Undertaker want out there they did a video package of all the wrestlers he had beat over the years and the lights want out and the sound of the Undertaker music hits and the fans was on their feet and Tatum had tears in her eyes seeing her father wrestle for the last time he walked slow to the ring he seen Tatum crying he gave her a evil looked and she stop and Sarona and Queen all hug her and the bell sound and they introduce them and than the match began Undertaker took the upper hand and start with rights and lefts and he want on the top rope and did old school and Lay/Cool was cheering on Kaval and telling him to fight back.

"I seen the Undertaker started his career here and it is a honor to be calling his final match win lose or drew he will always have the longest record and the longest wrestler who ever work in WWE you kids out there that's what you all should stride for in life staying in one place,"

"Good advice JR but also getting a good education also," Matt Striker said

"Can we get back to action looked at the Kaval martial expert taking it to 19-0 Undertaker that's impress of right there that mess you two talking about has nothing to do with wrestling ," Michael Cole said

"I wish my friend Jerry Lawyer was sitting here thanks to Nexus he isn't get well soon Jerry,"

"Let's get to action before Michael gets the Nexus out here," Matt said

"Lets do that shell we,"

Undertaker was fighting back and Kaval was trying to go for his move when the Undertaker got him and put him in the Hell's Gate when Layla got on the apron and got the referee attention than from behind Batista and Randy Orton came out there its no DQ match anything goes and Michelle grab a chair and hit Paul in the back of the head.

"What hell I didn't know this was going to happen," Tatum said

"When they was suppose to do this,"

"Tomorrow night,"

"Wonder what made them change it," Tatum said

"Good question oh well we will see where they going with this,"

Than Randy want off the script he want over towards Tatum and Queen and Sarona and Vickie and he looked at Tatum with his Viper eyes looked and Randy grab Tatum arms and pull over the rail and Batista had handcuff Paul Bearer the Nexus came down and starting to beat down the Undertaker and Randy told the Nexus hold Taker and right in front of the world and ring Randy kissed Tatum on the lips passionate all her friends everyone in the back was shock because that part was not in the script and he turn to Taker and he smile at him and he looked at Tatum who was in shock that he did that.

"Hit him T hit him,"

"What!"

"Hit your father for holding you back hit him,"

"No,"

"Hit him I swear to you do not want to see what happen to you," Randy said to her face he whisper in her ear "I am going to RKO remember what I show you the other day get ready 1, 2, 3." Randy said putting his arms around Tatum neck and RKO her in the middle of the ring and he slid and looked at her and he asks was she alright.

"Yeah I am fine but your ass going to get it from Mark that's all I am saying and from Vince,"

Than John Morrison , Kofi , MVP John Cena Kane and the Big Show and they ran off the Nexus and Randy Orton and Batista and everyone check on Tatum who played off like she was hurt but deep down inside she was happy as hell because Randy Orton had kiss her in the ring Kaval pin the Undertaker and he got a 2 count on the Undertaker and Kane with the urn in his hand show it to Taker and he started to fighting back and Kofi and MVP took Tatum to the back and somehow someway Taker got up and put Kaval in Piledriver Tombstone and he got three count and now he is 0-20 at Wrestlemania and everyone was cheering and he want over and free Paul and the fireworks want off.

Meanwhile in the back Vince was mad what Randy did with Tatum and he was looking for Randy but Randy left the arena and with Tatum and his son and took them back to the hotel.

"WHAT HELL WAS THAT SHIT!" Michael Hays said

"You guys wrote it I am out of here come on T lets go,"

"You two better stay right here going to get Vince,"

"T take the shoes off lets get out here before he comes back,"

"Where we going,"

"To get RJ and than… shit lets go,"

"Alright,"

Randy and Tatum got into the car and Randy drove like a mad man and he want to his parents hotel to get his son than they was driving back to their hotel.

"You are so deep trouble,"

"I know I know I didn't want to hear it right now I want to hang out with you and tell you what happen last night,"

"By kidnapping me,"

"I DIDN'T KIDNAP YOU,"

"I know gees man I was joking but that's what Mark and everyone going to think about alright so we going to talk,"

"Yes we going to talk nothing more,"

"Alright let me send a message out to everyone so they know I am okay can I do that,"

"Yes you can,"

"You are amazing out there tonight your match with John and Dave was awesome,"

"Thank you, you looked so cute tonight like your hair like that should wear it like that more often,"

"You are not my boyfriend,"

"I know I was just saying,"

Than they got into the hotel and hang out in his room he put RJ down who was sound a sleep.

"Now I want to explain what happen last night why I left you,"

"Randy I know from what Rona told me you got drunk and Alicia took you to her room and you stayed there and she told you she is pregnant,"

"Can I tell you my side of the story?"

"Yeah go ahead,"

"Alright my dad came over to tell me that Samantha was taking Alana because she feels I can't raise a girl because of my wrestling and all the woman I been with so I agree she can take her in July and she come back to me but now she wants her full custody of her and I got call my lawyer tomorrow and it's a mess and I came back to you but you seen to move on why you kiss Dave for,"

"He kissed me I didn't kiss him I had a drink and he wanted to talk and we got to talking and he I was talking too much and he came over a kissed me I want to looked for you to tell what I just told you trust me I love Dave but not in that matter I love you more and I got a feeling you starting to fall me too,"

"I shouldn't love you I mean I am 12years older than you …."

Randy want to the door and it was Mark and Glen standing there and seen that Tatum still had her clothes on he still pin him up against the wall anyway.

"WHAT HELL YOU DOING KISSING MY DAUGHTER!"

"Daddy stop alright its not his fault!"

"Stay out of Tatum," Glen said aka Kane

"ANSWER ME BOY ANSWERS ME!"

"DADDY STOP I WANTED HIM TO KISS ME!"

"TATUM STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS GLEN TAKE HER DOWN TO MY ROOM,"

"NO I AM NOT GOING,"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY LITTLE GIRL,"

"NO I AM NOT GOING,"

"TATUM LEAVE NOW," Her mom said coming into the room.

"Mom nothing happen,"

"LEAVE NOW OR YOU GOING BACK TO CANADA WITH ME LETS GO!"

Tatum got up and left the room and Alicia and Michelle was in the hallway and with smirk looks on their faces.

"What's so funny?"

"You are funny rookie you are funny try pull a stunt like that good try,"

"Hate you both I hate you!"

"Tatum you say sorry to Michelle and Alicia they was just looking out for you," her mom said

"NO I am not saying to these bitches because they blew everything out portion,"

"You watch your mouth since you been here you been having a potty mouth now say sorry to them or else,"

"You can't make me go back there I getting my citizenship back I am never going back to Canada it's beautiful there but I rather am here,"

"Tatum Markita you say sorry to them now!"

"You better do what your momma says," Alicia said.

"Fine I am sorry Michelle and Alicia,"

Than Tatum ran off like she did the night she found out she is Mark's daughter she ran to Queen and Vickie and she crying her eyes out.

"What happen?"

"My dad and mom came up to Randy's room and I had to say sorry to Alicia and Michelle for calling them bitches,"

"Oh wow what else why you crying,"

"My dad is so mad at Randy because what we did tonight in the ring,"

"Will he did go off script,"

"I know that he told me something tonight,"

"What did he tell you?"

"That he like my hair like this and he loves me but he scared to mess with me and knew about me kissing David I explain to him what happen he was telling me his side of the story than here come Glen and Mark acting like over jealous uncle and dad Glen wants to be my godfather and I told him he could."

"Oh wow T what you going to do now it's out in the open?"

"I got school to worried about and wrestling he got a lot of shit on his plate right now so he scared I know that much,"

"Just be his good friend right now,"

"Yeah where is Rona,"

"With Cena at the after party,"

"Oh shit I was suppose to hang out with the Uso and the Harts I going to change and I am going to play some pool you two coming with me or you two going to stay up here,"

"Oh I think you should stay because Vince is looking for you and Randy,"

"Oh boy I am up the creep without a paddle,"

"You think,"

"I think what you and Randy did tonight was great because it wasn't scripted it was pure and raw and fun everyone is talking about that," Queen said

"You got some asses say how dare Randy Orton Dave Batista ruining Taker last match but all in all that was great match and great ending to Taker's career," Vickie said

"Will I know I got to face the music god I hope Mark isn't hurting Randy too bad,"

Meanwhile Mark and Glen was talking to Randy and Vince came into the room also it was not pretty what he said to his boss.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU WAS DOING TONIGHT!" Vince yelled.

"That's how your daughter wrote it I didn't go off the plan unless it was a last minute change,"

"YOU AND DAVE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO DO THAT TONIGHT YOU ARE DAM LUCKY MARK WANT ALONE WITH IT,"

"YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER AGAIN I WILL HURT REALLY BAD YOU GOT IT,"

"Mark get over yourself you didn't even want her she told me everything so you need to back fuck up I know I am too old for her but I found myself falling for her and when she is ready I will be with her if you like it or not,"

"Randy you best shut the fuck up or you will be fired than you lose both kids now Dave and you will be jobbing the six months to John Cena or we can fake you an injury for six months take your pick,"

"No he lives in Tampa and Tatum is going to school and working with FCW NO VINCE WANT HIM ON THE ROAD,"

"For your information I will be going back to St. Louis and take care business and I hope to be back before the six months so tomorrow night I will get hurt,"

"Yes that's how it going to be,"

"Alright than you still better not touch her,"

"Whatever,"

Mark throws Randy back up against the wall and looked at him in his eyes.

"BOY I MEAN IT LEAVE HER ALONE SHE IS SWEET AND PURE I WANT HER TO STAY THAT WAY,"

"You can't tell her what to do she is 19years old she can make up her own mind you wasn't in her life as she was growing up so dare you tell who she can see or not,"

Mark punch Randy out for saying that Tatum came back up there and she seen Randy on the floor and seeing Mark getting ready to beat him.

"DADDY NO STOP DADDY STOP,"

"STAY OUT OF IT TATUM,"

"NO LEAVE HIM ALONE DADDY I TOLD YOU STOP COME DADDY WALKED AWAY,"

"LISTEN LITTLE GIRL YOU BEEN A LIVING HELL MICHELLE WAS RIGHT YOU ARE SPOIL,"

"DADDY,"

"DON'T DADDY ME,"

Vince looked at Tatum who was crying and he told her the words she never wanted to hear. 

"Tatum we going to let you go until you get old enough you are not mature enough to be in WWE or in FCW,"

"I didn't do anything,"

"You gave Randy and Dave the wrong script tonight,"

"No I didn't I gave them the right one wait Alicia she was so helpful she took the script and I didn't remove the sticky note paper it was on there I swear to you I would never put Randy or Dave in heat why would do that for think about it I love them two guys why would I do that to hurt them," she cried out.

"T has a point Vince she wouldn't put us in any kind of jeopardy like that,"

"Are you sure you didn't remove anything,"

"Yes I am sure Mark Glenn what do you two think,"

Mark looked at Tatum who was in the corner crying and Randy trying to get up off the floor.

"Tatum was that planned,"

"What was planned I didn't planned nothing,"

"You was acting like you wasn't surprise when he drag you in the ring,"

"Its called going with the moment that's what I was doing something you all forgot about around here that's what the fans wanted nothing scripted to the t they want something fresh and raw like this yeah some people didn't liked I am sorry right now I am speaking as a fan,"

"That might be true but it was not what we call being professional and I am sorry we going to let you go until you are mature enough to handle this business,"

"So I am going to get the boot while Alicia and Maria get off Scott free,"

"No we going to hear their side of the story was Maria were with Alicia,"

"Yes she was,"

"Alright I will talk to both of them," Vince said leaving out the room. "If it is true what you are saying your father and I will have a talked about your future with FCW and WWE until than you are not with either one,"

"Yes sir,"

"I deal with you later," Mark said leaving out the room and Glenn follow behind him.

"You better go,"

"What did you say to him to be so mad at me?"

"I told him how I feel for you," Randy said trying to smile.

"I am so sorry I got you in trouble if I knew…"

Randy lean over and kiss Tatum on the lips and she pull away.

"No Randy you are already in enough trouble because of me and I do not want to lose your friendship or even your kids you know them three is going to tell Samantha I'll see you when I get to Florida,"

"No you won't I am going back to St. Louis for a while to take care of this custody battle I'll see you online don't worried you are right I better call Samantha in the morning," 

"Yeah we do I better go wow I never seen this side of Mark I know I heard about his temper boy I am big trouble see ya," Tatum said getting off the floor

"Hey T,"

"Yeah,"

"I love you,"

"Bye Randy,"

"You are not going to say it back to me,"

"No I, I gotta go,"

Tatum got on the elevator and Maria got on and got into Tatum face and started to fighting with her and Dave who was getting on seen them two fighting.

"Leave her alone Maria she told the truth about you,"

"Get off me Dave,"

"No YOU GET OFF OF TATUM!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Alicia said "JUST THE LITTLE BITCH I WANTED TO SEE!"

Than Alicia started hitting on Tatum because she got one more strike against her and she will be fired and she will not be Woman's champion no more.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Vince said " STOP THIS FIGHTING STOP IT NOW!"

Than the women stop fighting and Tatum was, bleeding and she got a bad cut on her upper part of her head over her eye.

"Tatum you are bleeding,"

"No shit these two bitches attack me I didn't say nothing to them,"

"Vince she did started with us,"

"Bullshit Alicia when the elevator stop you started beating her down while I was trying to get Maria off of her than you started,"

"What's going on now?" Stephanie said walking over. "O my god what happen to you T,"

"Alicia and Maria jump me,"

"Alicia aren't you with child,"

"Yes I know I shouldn't be fighting,"

"Tatum go and get clean up,"

"Tatum did you hear what Stephanie sayed."

"TATUM, TATUM SHIT SHE IS NOT MOVING," Dave said walked over towards and feel if she was breathing. "TATUM wake up baby girl wake up,"

"Go get her mom and dad Dave,"

"Shit we don't need this right now sick of all this what hell you want,"

"Oh my god what happen to Tatum," Sarona said

"Maria and Alicia jump her she might had bump her head she is bleeding we didn't see when she want down or nothing,"

"Sorry what did you say Dave,"

"Babe stays out this," John said holding Sarona back.

"No, no this is my best friend and …"

"Here come ETM'S,"

"What happen to Tatum," Jonathan said

"She passes out that's all we know,"

"Oh man hope she is alright,"

"My baby my baby what happen to her who this to her,"

Than they rush her to the hospital and she had some head injury and she had to get six stitches in her head from where Maria and Alicia had hit her few minutes later she was okay the doctors want to keep her over night and run some test because her battle with childhood cancer make sure it didn't start up again.

"How is she?"

"Tatum is going to be alright she have a small concussion now you told us she had brain cancer as child we going to do a MRI just for caution any question,"

"How long will she stay in here?"

"Until Tuesday,"

"Will she be able to travel?"

"Yes the next 24 hours we have to keep eye on her see if she gets any swelling on the brain she have to be very careful,"

"Yes we know that thank you doctor,"

Than the doctor walked out and everyone was looking at Vince and Mark spoke up to his former boss.

"My daughter could of die tonight I want them two bitches out or my son or daughter will not be working for you she was right them two keep starting with her,"

"Dave what happen,"

"I know when the she getting off the elevator Maria started hitting her and than Alicia jump her from behind and I try my hardest to get them two off of her,"

"I will talked to them Mark do not worried hope she will be okay,"

Randy came down there to see how was Tatum and Mark was about to jack him up because he thinks it is his fault.

"Mark, I told her what you told me to say to her and she left I would never wanted to see Tatum hurt,"

"I know that just listen Orton she going to be asking about you go in and stay with her I am going to talk to three divas who might had cause this,"

"Yeah I am sorry man everything I said,"

"You are right you had the rights say that,"

While as Tatum lay there she was dreaming of her and Randy, being together and she woke up she Randy and her mom sitting there.

"Mommy,"

"Yes sweetie I am here how is your head,"

"Spinning who else is here,"

"Your friend Randy is here,"

"Leave now Randy I cause you too much trouble,"

"Its okay your dad knows I am here,"

"He does,"

"Yes I am okay he believes me now,"

"NO GO I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

"Tatum it is alright Mark is cool with him,"

"NO GO NOW," She cried out.

"Randy go ahead and go that's the meds talking,"

Randy kiss her on the cheek, left out the room and her mom turn to her, and can see her crying.

"What's wrong with me why did I just yelled at him,"

"Oh baby girl you are scared that's all he isn't going to lose his job,"

"I know that but I did and my dear step mom is happy I am not going to be around there,"

"Will you are too young to be wrestling but you was great tonight,"

"Thank you what did I do,"

"You don't remember,"

"No,"

"Oh no do you know who you are,"

"Tatum Markita Callaway,"

"Oh okay but you don't remember what you did in the ring,"

"No in the ring what in the world I doing in there,"

"Your friend Randy wants off the script tonight,"

"Oh yeah than his friends beat me up in the elevator,"

"Tatum,"

"Hey Rona and Vick and Queen what you all doing here," 

"Oh no she don't remember,"

"Something's she do and some she don't,"

"Oh no,"

"What is the problem?"

"Nothing everything going to be alright," Her mom said leaving out the room.

Than the next day, Vince fired Maria for her attacking Tatum and lying about switching the script, Alicia got one more strike against her, and Dave got in trouble so he got so mad and quit.

"After I do my part I am going to see Tatum is that okay with you,"

"Yeah she don't remember a lot the doctors says she have short term memory lost,"

"Wow and she still working here,"

"I was shock why you leaving for anyway,"

"I want a change I am forty-one years old and still doing this shit I want to try something different plus right now Randy and John is in the spotlight I am just after thought you know what I am saying,"

"Yeah that's why I am leaving wrestling,"

"Alright talked later,"

"Yeah,"

Randy walked over towards Mark and as Dave was leaving to go to the ring.

"Randy,"

"Yeah,"

"Tatum was asking about you this morning,"

"She yelled at me yesterday,"

"She got some bad trauma to her head and she got to have surgery to drain some fluid it but she might not be able to wrestle because of the injury,"

"What!"

"Yeah I know you care for her and your little girl is getting attach to her so is your son if you say you really love her than…"

"Randy I need to talk to you," Alicia said walking over towards him.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU MATTER FACT YOU SHOULD BE FIRED!"

"I getting move to Smackdown so we will have to break it off now,"

"WHAT!" Mark said

"Yeah we still sleeping with each other didn't Tatum tell you that how you think I got pregnant?"

"Why are you lying for I haven't touch you over the past six months what the fuck you are talking about,"

"I am not lying we are still mess with each other what you forgot what happen the other night,"

"I was drunk you to advantage of me what fuck I am not with you I am not the father of your baby so you need to get that shit straight,"

"Yes you are,"

"Okay how far are you,"

"Huh,"

"Wait you don't know do you,"

"I,I am about two months,"

"Alicia why are you fucking lying on Randy he is in love with Tatum,"

"You going to allow her to date him,"

"They not going to be dating they are friends and I believe him he really loves her as a friend,"

"Whatever that's what you think it is huh you are so wrong he is in love with your daughter,"

"Little woman you better lower your voice that's my child and she wants to date she can when she 36 years old,"

The show started and the Undertaker came out there with the world title and batter and bruise and he wanted to dress what happen last night.

"Last night I won my 20th Wrestlemaina match it was bitter sweet last my daughter Tatum took a mast beating from the Vipers Dave Batista Randy Orton and the Nexus put their hands on me and my daughter my daughter is in the hospital with head injury she should be alright she should have been right here with me BUT NO THEM PUNKS PUT THEIR HANDS ON MY CHILD AND TONIGHT I WANT THEM IN THIS RING!"

The lights blink and Michael Cole got on the mic.

"Undertaker tonight you will get a chance to get your hands on the 2011 Money in the Bank winner Justin from the Nexus oh yeah if he pins you tonight he will be the new World Champion if any one from the Nexus or The Vipers comes down and attack you, you will be DQ and you will lose your title,"

"Bring them on I am ready,"

"One thing Taker Kane John Cena and friends are ban from ringside the match starts now,"

Than the bell ring and Justin music hits and he came down with the money bank briefcase and hit the ring and than he got on the mic.

"Undertaker I am going to beat you tonight and than after I beat you I might take out your daughter you know she like the Nexus and the Viper wow that was a hot kiss they did last night I wonder would she…."

Undertaker couldn't take it no more he want over towards him and knock him out and Undertaker want old school on him and than chock slam him and got a two count on him and in the cameras cut to the back you see John Cena and Kofi and Kane getting jump from behind by the Nexus and Vipers and than Randy Orton came down to ring side with John Cena and Randy throw John Cena in the ring the ref ring the bell and Justin became the World Heavyweight champion and the end of the Undertaker career.

"I told him if anyone comes he will be DQ he didn't want to listen good bye Undertaker don't let the door hit you,"

"Cole that is mean how can you sit up here and say that dammit to hell,"

"Hey Undertaker knows the rules,"

Than it want off and everyone got into the back and Mark walked over to Justin and shook his hand told him he wish him luck and Randy and Kane had to tape where Randy got hurt and so he start his going for the RKO on Kane and that's when Kane chock slam him outside and a "car" hit Randy and than speed away than after filming Mark and Randy want up to the hospital to see Tatum who wanted to see Randy.

"Hey baby girl,"

"Hi,"

"You getting out of here tomorrow huh,"

"Yeah oh hi Randy,"

"I'll let you two talked I need to talk to the doctor,"

"Hey,"

"I want to say…."

Randy lean down and kiss her on the lips.

"No need to say sorry to me I need the time off to get my daughter back so it will be a good uses of time off trust me," Randy said holding her hand.

"Mark not mad at you no more,"

"I don't think he is we rode here in your new car nice ride you got,"

"Thanks,"

The room got quite, Randy got into the bed with Tatum and lay there next to her, and he kisses her forehead and strokes her hair and Tatum started crying.

"Why you crying,"

"I might not be able to wrestle now if I got brain cancer again."

"Babe you going to be alright you will you was just took a nasty bump on the head,"

"Why my dad looked so sad for it must be bad,"

"He don't want to see you sick again that's all babe,"

"I hope you are right,"

"Trust me alright you are fighter,"

"It kills me to say "I love you" to anyone. Even my family. And I really don't know why."

"But you have no problem saying it to your step sisters and Mark,"

"No I don't have no problem with them it's my mom and my birth sisters I do,"

"Maybe because your sisters are jealous of you and your mom is mad that you care for your father than her you and your mom don't have that daughter and mom bond like my sister and mom has,"

"No I don't have that bond with no one really will maybe Mark I do but that's all I want my life to be normal again, I want laughter and liveliness starting to hate being a wrestler kid,"

"Hey you don't mean that,"

"YES I DO HATE IT."

"You don't hate me,"

"I hate the fact I got you in trouble and Michelle and Alicia and Maria is going to be award for their behavior not punish my dad still married her,"

"Will you can…never mind what I was going to say,"

"I wish I could be happy."

"You saying I am not making you happy,"

"You always make me happy wish …"

Randy lean over towards her and kissed her, she had tears falling, and Randy wipe her tears away and he whisper into her ear.

"I love you now smile for me," he whisper.

"It hurts to smile," She whispers.

"Just one little smile for me," he whisper to her rubbing her cheeks.

"For you I will try,"

Tatum smile at him, her meds started to work, and she draft off to sleep. Meanwhile John and Sarona was hanging out Sarona had to leave tomorrow.

"Thank you for the wonderful weekend so sorry about the backstage drama to go along with it,"

"No it's all good I learn a lot the past couple days,"

"She is knock out,"

"Yeah she had a great time thank you,"

"For what,"

"Not judging me,"

"I glad you stop judging me,"

"I was little hard on you was I,"

"You think nah you are right I am not the strongest wrestler but I am glad you can see past that,"

"You are cool guy and you are so dam cute,"

"You going to make me blush here,"

"We can't have that now,"

"No we can't,"

"So do you want to stay friends?"

"What kind of friends you want to be,"

"Someone to talk to when you on the road stuff since I am going to be very busy with her and school and stuff,"

"Sure but take a break now than for her okay bring to Disney World hopefully I'll be off and we can hang out with T if she not playing house with Randy by than,"

"I hope she will be alright,"

John lean over towards her and kiss her on the lips and it was time for John to go so he can make their flight that morning.

"I see you in the morning," he whispers.

"Yes you will,"

"Good since we are on the same flight I am doing so post Wrestlemaina stuff in Canada maybe you can show me around,"

"Yeah I will like that but you and I might be too busy eh,"

"I will try to make time to spend with you,"

Than they kiss one more time, he left, he called Alicia, talk to her to find out what is going on with her, and she came down to his room and they was talking and she told John it was the night they did a threesome and it could be his or Randy kid. After they talk he try to call Randy but got his voicemail and he starting to wonder is he going to lose Sarona if he is the father because of what she did to Tatum.

"Lord I know this is wrong to say but I hope she lose the baby I can not loose Sarona I am in love with her she is everything I need in my life," he said to himself.

The next day Mark and Vince paid for Alicia to get abortion because she had was force to get a DNA done and it was John Cena kid and John agree she should get abortion and after she wrestle for Raw and she agree to leave Raw for Smackdown and she want to hospital to get abortion and only person who knew about it was Rosa and Rosa help her back to her home town and her current boyfriend was there and told him she got real sick he called the office and told them what happen.

Meanwhile Tatum was getting release from the hospital and her father drove her down to Florida and it was quiet ride and she was scared her father would punishes her for talking back to but he was glad his little girl was alive.

"Daddy,"

"Yeah,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too everything is going to be alright,"

"I am not sick,"

"No you just took a very nasty bump that's all you still cancer free,"

"That's good thank god,"

"Yes,"

"How much trouble am I in?"

"What mean,"

"Will I remember Vince yelling about something?"

"You are not in trouble no more you will start school and working next week,"

"Oh I didn't lose my job,"

"No you didn't matter fact you will be working in the office of FCW doctor said you can't wrestle for until next summer,"

"What!"

"They have to make sure you are alright baby girl,"

"That's why you left out the room let me talk to Randy,"

"I talk to Randy he and I clear the air he really do like,"

"You don't,"

"No I don't there is reason his father got hepatitis C I am not saying Randy have or not but when you have open wound you can catch it and Chase was a baby at the time and I was scared I might had caught and gave it to her,"

"I know that daddy but you shouldn't hate Randy for that his dad should say something and …"

Tatum felt asleep her medicine started to work and they got to her place and put her in bed and she slept for the rest of the night the next she got scared because she did not know where she was.

"T you are at your new place," Jessica said.

"I, I am,"

"Yeah your dad is here he is worried about you,"

"What are you here for anyway go back home you don't care if I die so…"

The phone ring and it was Randy calling to see how Tatum is doing.

"Hold on here its Randy Orton he wants to talk to you,"

"T you are up,"

"Randy what you doing down here I thought you left for St. Louis,"

"I am in St. Louis,"

"You got her back,"

"No she just happen to be over her Aunt Becky house playing with her doggie cousin as she call Becky dog hold on here she is,"

"Hi Miss T,"

"Hi sweeties are you being a good for your auntie Becky,"

"Yes she going to have a baby just like my mommy are you and my dad going to have a baby too,"

"No sweet pea I am not sorry but if we do we will let you know okay,"

"Daddy sayed you are sick that's why I ask u,"

"No not that kind of sick but yes I was sick put daddy back on the phone I need to tell him something,"

"Okay bye Miss T misses you,"

"I miss you too and give a kiss to RJ for me okay,"

"Yes I will,"

"Hey sorry about that,"

"No need but um yeah my had a strange dream of you last night,"

"Was it hot?"

"No not that dream but something to do wrestling is everyone okay,"

"Yeah everyone is doing fine you just worry getting better,"

"Good to know it was a strange dream though how you doing,"

"I am going to be alright love you get better so we can start training you,"

"Yeah I know I want to get in that ring that was so awesome,"

"Yeah see I told you, you going to love it,"

"Yeah I did,"

"Wish this didn't happen to you,"

"Yeah me too but they going to pay for what they did,"

"Oh shit I just got message from John they let Maria go?"

"Really what did she do?"

"You don't remember,"

"No I don't what she do did she help beat me up."

"Yes and got you fired because she switch the script what we did on Wrestlemaina was suppose to be for Monday night,"

"Oh wow she needed to get fired than I am sorry but that's so wrong,"

"I know hey I have to go now okay,"

"Alright I hope to talk too soon,"

"Yes we will be talking,"


	8. Mark and Michelle Wedding

**Chapter 8- Mark and Michelle Wedding **

AN: This might be a short chapter sorry next will be long

One year later Tatum fully recover from the beat down she had gotten and she was now working towards her degree as a doctor and she change her major to sports doctor instead OBGYN and she help her soon to be step mom with her wedding and she got to meet some of the old school divas.

"Remember what we told alright Tatum and you going to be a great diva," Sharmell said

"Thank you good luck to you on your twins I know your husband is happy,"

"Will we both are,"

"You going to be a great mom," Michelle said

"Thanks I hope you and Mark have a kid too,"

"I think he done with the kid's part but if it happens its all good,"

"So um anyone wants anything to drink,"

"No thank you," Torrie said

"No thanks," Sharmell said

"Lisa you want anything," Tatum said

"No thank you sweetie thanks you anyway."

"Maybe he is ready to be grandpa,"

"I am way too young for that I hope Tatum and Gunner don't do that to us shoot we in our prime,"

"Hi girls sorry I am late," Layla said, "Tatum it is good to see you so glad you are alright you had me worried there,"

"Thank Layla I am doing fine now,"

The next day Tatum got up early and she wants into her father office to talk to her friends via skycap.

"Shame you all can't come to it yes John been asking for you dam woman you don't talk to him,"

"Yes but I wonder is he you with other women,"

"OH will that's no my place to say,"

"Oh come on T tell her," Vickie said.

"Alright I haven't seen him with anyone,"

"You telling me the truth,"

"He is keeping his promises and we going to see each other at Summer Slam next month but he been acting strange,"

"Yes I am telling you the truth wish I can say the same thing with Randy but he got a new girl in his life and I am telling you she hates the fact I am friends with him really I'm I really a threat,"

"You are Taker kid yes you are a threat,"

"Bullshit I am not threat I will be friends with whoever wants to be my friend sometime I wish I did get with him last year should had put my pride aside and spread eagle for him but no I have to stay a good girl,"

"Tatum you still pure,"

"Yes I am still pure no one wants to touch me in that kind of way I want Randy to be the one but I got a feeling might be one of the nobody wrestler,"

"John would do and I know that for sure he does not give a fuck,"

"Come you really thought he was going to hook up together," Queen said.

"Yes I did but I should had known better hey got to go time for the family picture time with all of us yah I tweet you all later alright girls have fun this weekend we hang out next weekend or something,"

"You have fun at your dad wedding weekend,"

"I will try,"

Than it was time for the wedding and she want to check on her father who was in his room talking to her mother called him and wish him luck.

"Thank you she is the best yeah Tatum is here okay thanks I love you too alright bye," he said hanging up the phone. "That was your mom,"

"You told mom I love you,"

"Yes I did something wrong with that,"

"You don't say that to a former ring rat nor do you,"

"Tatum stop calling your mom a ring rat I know you had a rough childhood I am sorry for that too have you forgiven your mom for what she done,"

"Yes I have but I sometime wonder if it was only for one night only,"

"You want me to come clean with you,"

"Would you please?"

"Yes it was more than a one night stand we had a download relationship,"

"Because you were married right,"

"Yes,"

"Does Michelle trust you that you will not go back to my mom?"

"Yes she is still little scared me,"

"You looked as handsome you did when you got into the Hall of Fame,"

"Thank you my dear you are pretty as ever don't you forget that hear me,"

"I just never had decent boyfriend most guys wants to be my friend that's all,"

"Yeah will you will find someone don't give up,"

"I am not so lets get you married wishing you nothing but happiness,"

"Why thank sweetheart I am happy T really am,"

"I know you love her she loves you,"

Than Mark hugs his daughter and kiss, she on the forehead and she want into the guesthouse to see how her step mom to be is doing.

"Hey how you feeling,"

"Hey Tatum I am okay I not nervous at all how's Mark doing,"

"He is doing fine he sends you love,"

"Thank you for being in my wedding," 

"I might not like your character in the ring back in the day but I have respect for and I wish you nothing but happiness,"

"Aw you trying me cry aren't you?"

"Nope I am not,"

Than it was, time for Michelle and her flower girl and ring banner and bridesmaids of honor walked down the aisle and Mark wiping the tears away. The minister smile at Mark and Michelle and he open his book and said

_"_Welcome to the marriage of Mark and Michelle You have been asked to gather here to witness and share in the joy of this union."

"There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever." Mark said

"I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day." Michelle said.

"Michelle, will you take Mark as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

"I will." Michelle said smiling.

Ring is placed on Mark finger and she lipped I love you.

"Mark, will you take Michelle as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

"I will." Mark said

Ring is placed on Michelle finger and smile at her.

"In the years which shall bring Mark and Michelle into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home. Inasmuch as Mark and Michelle have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife. You may kiss.

Mark and Michelle kiss and than they walk up the aisle and Tatum seen Randy was there she smile at him and the party and Tatum want in side and she load up a picture she took at the wedding when they saying their vows and Randy knock on the door.

"Not going to speak to me,"

"I was when I got out there,"

"Bullshit,"

"I was come on now you never ignore you,"

"Yes you would can I get a hug,"

"Yeah you can,"

Tatum got up and gave Randy a hug and she pull away when he try to kiss her.

"What wrong,"

"Where is Candra at?"

"She is outside,"

"I see will you are happy with her,"

"Yeah I am,"

"Cool,"

"What."

"I didn't see Alana,"

"She couldn't come,"

"Oh sorry how she doing,"

"She is fine I send her and RJ your love he is with my parents,"

"Walking and trying to talk now,"

"Yes he is,"

"Good make sure you watch the edges on the tables and stuff,"

"Yeah I know reminds me of me sometime,"

"He going to have all the girls after him in pre school and first grade than,"

"Don't rush it,"

"Tatum, Tatum time for the pictures,"

"Yeah oh okay I will be out there I need to go we talk to you later,"

"T,"

"Yeah,"

"I still care for you,"

"I also sill care for you see you around,"

"Yeah you will," Randy said giving Tatum another hug and kiss on the cheek.

Than Tatum want outside and to take family photo with her stepsisters and brother and than she took one with her dad and step mom. After the party was over Tatum want back to Tampa, want work, and looked at the pictures of her and Randy.

"Forget about him he is too much in love with her he never going to leave her," Tatum said to herself as she close her lap top and want to bed


	9. Trying Out

**Chapter 9-Trying Out**

Tatum been working hard in FCW she did not let no one stop her she was all business and didn't have time for nothing one day after school she want down to FCW arena to try out for NXT diva try out.

"You sure you ready to this,"

"Yes daddy thank you for teaching me some of the MMA moves,"

"You are welcome Vince not going to be easy on you no one will and I can not save you,"

"I know that daddy I don't need you holding my hand if I came this fare without you I can go the next level,"

"Alright good luck and show them what you got,"

"Yes sir I will,"

Than Tatum want into the dressing room and she a face that she did not wanted to see.

"What yes I am wrestler,"

"I didn't know that,"

"Will get to use to seeing me if you get in,"

"Okay good luck to you,"

"Yeah good luck is what you need I am in,"

"Because you are with Randy do not means you are in real talk,"

"How did your step mom got to stay in so long,"

"Hard work she can actually wrestle she lack in something's but she is getting better so you better learn how to speak and wrestle or you be use like the Bella Twins,"

"I guess you are right how long you and Randy been friends,"

"Two years,"

"Ever had sex with him,"

"No,"

"Good that means he don't love you that way,"

"If you only knew," Tatum said to herself. "Yeah I guess he don't,"

"Hey Tatum what's up,"

"Abby what's up you trying out too?"

"Yes girl come on they need the FCW women tag team champions,"

"Yeah true,"

"Hi I am Chandra and you are,"

"Abby I never seen you wrestle in FCW,"

"I wrestle in St. Louis,"

"Oh okay so what's your wrestling name,"

"Lola,"

"Oh okay I am Paris Lighting and Tatum is Destiny Rain and our tag team is called Shadow Lighting,"

"Will good luck but I am going to win the contest,"

"How do you know you going to win," Abby said looking at her up and down. "Do you know what they are looking for,"

"Not you two,"

"Oh lord we going another Sabrina here,"

"Excuse me I am not her,"

"You acting like her," Abby said.

"Hey ladies,"

"Yah Angie you made it,"

"Come on you know I had to try out who is this,"

"You don't know me,"

"No I don't who are you and what you doing here this is for pro wrestlers and you are not that,"

"Like I was telling your little nobody friends here I am going to win the contract and …"

"You going to do what," Fit said.

"I am going to win the contract,"

"You new here and you only getting a try out, out of favor so you better get your shit together you hear me little woman that's goes for all of you. Now we going to have two tag team matches and three single matches when I call your name you get warm up and get ready to wrestle Tanya vs. Kendra, Abby and Tatum vs. Lay-Cool ,Mason vs. Kelly –Kelly, Beth vs. Chandra Tiffany and Irene vs. Jillian and Glenda lets get ready,"

"You ready for this,"

"Yeah I wrestle Michelle before in the backyard so it's all good,"

"Alright Shadow Lighting and Lay-Cool lets get this try out the way," Fit said

"That's not fair she wrestling her step mom,"

"Are you questioning you two second away on leaving now shut the fuck up,"

Than Abby and Tatum left out of the dressing room and they ran into Layla and Michelle.

"Listen to me don't see me as your friends worked like if I was rookie you two hear me,"

"Yes I will you know me Michelle,"

"Ditto,"

Than they Lay-Cool came out there first with WWE Women's tag team belts and Shadow Lighting came out there with the FCW Women tag team belts and they all got into character and the bell rings and Destiny Rain started the match with Layla and Layla gets a quick cover. Destiny soon gains advantage, hits a kick or two before hitting Layla to the outside, and then kicks Michelle outside. Paris goes on the top and hits a flying cross body on Michelle. Destiny then did one to Layla. Shadow is tagged in and gets a near fall on Layla. Paris has full advantage. Michelle is tagged in but fails to get advantage for a sec but she hits her Faith breaker finisher for the win. Michelle and Layla left out the ring want into the back and than after Abby had to sell how hurt she was than they want into the back and than when the women got into the back Michelle was feeling sick.

"Did I hit you too hard?"

"No I think I was more nervous for you guys I know how hard it is for you two have to prove yourself that's all,"

"You two are coming on manor mix up there but still you did well," Layla said hugging Tatum and Abby.

"Tatum!"

"Miss. T,"

"Oh my god Alana RJ hi Randy so good to see you three miss you guys,"

"Miss T looked my tooth came out,"

"Aw did the tooth fairy bring something,"

"Yes I got gift money,"

"She means gift card,"

"Oh wow that is nice,"

"We watch you wrestle out there you getting to be a superstar,"

"Yeah your women going to be wrestling soon so you better get back out there,"

"Yeah um yeah, yeah you are right I better get out there,"

"Randy what's wrong?"

"She can't wrestle," Randy, whisper in Tatum ears.

"Oh, oh so she going to be…"

"So you going to watch me from the back here,"

"Yeah I am,"

"Alright kiss me for luck Tatum can you hold RJ for him,"

"Yeah sure RJ you getting too handsome looked like your daddy,"

"She mean," RJ said playing with Tatum chain.

"No she not she is nice,"

"Miss T my brother would not lie to you,"

"I know that,"

"Alright be back,"

"I am so rooting for Miss Beth,"

"Yeah me too,"

"TATUM!"

"Sorry Alana that's not nice she is your daddy friend too just like me,"

"Yeah but she isn't nice like you,"

"Sorry about that pumpkin but your daddy is scared of my daddy,"

"Your daddy isn't scary,"

Everyone started laughing and than Tatum smile at her.

"No he isn't you learn when you get older,"

"Okay,"

Tatum and Randy sat there watch her wrestle Beth and Paul walk over towards them.

"Tatum hey girl good to see you did you try out,"

"Yes I did,"

"Good Orton really this stank really want her in WWE,"

"She just started learning I thought she would catch on,"

"Some people should not be in the ring and she is one of them,"

"You going to cut her,"

"Yeah are you,"

"Will duha what fuck you think,"

"I don't know you know how your father in law and wife gets," Randy said.

"Hey watch it Orton,"

"Will I need to go I have class this afternoon see you all tonight," Tatum said giving Paul a hug and giving Randy a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Give the little ones hugs for me so glad you got them back," Tatum smile.

"Yeah I will thanks for helping me,"

"No problem are you going to come back to Florida now,"

"Nah I am staying up there we will see," He smiled said.

"Alright see ya,"

"Bye,"

"Bye T," Randy said looking at her butt. "What,"

"You want to be her trainer,"

"You are asking me to be part of NXT?"

"Yes do you want to be her trainer?"

"What none of the ladies doing it,"

"Will we going to do like this Gail, Natty, Beth, Melina is going to do it they been train to be women wrestle none of the other ladies want to do it so you know Tatum is in love with you so we need a dude to do it or we can get Dustin or Dave to do it,"

"I am in,"

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

Than it was week before the season ending of the last NXT 4 and that night in Florida the ladies found out who all going to be in the show.

"I need all the ladies who try out for NXT,"

All the women sat down and waited to hear their name called.

"When I called your name please stand over here Tanya, Kendra Abby and Tatum, AJ, Naomi, congrats on being choosing ones,"

The pro's came into the room and Tatum was smiling from ear to ear and Chandra seen Tatum smiling and she got mad about it and storm out the room and want back to her training.

"Ladies these are the pros who going to be working you all now the ones who get the male pros only be doing mix tags matches or you will be wrestling one on one your pro will watch," Arn said 

"Ladies welcome to maybe a new start of a career. You all show us what you can do in and out of the ring you must be very serious what you want to do your first appearance will in New York City at the famous Mansion Square Garden," Paul said aka Triple H

"Listen up when call your name we want you go to the pros we sign you up with and start with group photo you all," Dusty said .

"Tanya you will be team up with Melina, Abby, Dave Batista Kendra, Gail AJ, Beth Naomi, Kelly and Tatum Randy you all new outfits are in the dress room get change Tatum can we talk to you for a minute,"

"Yes,"

"I know you were born here in the states we need you ..."

"I have my green card and don't run out three years I will restore my citizenship as soon it comes time don't worry my dad and my mom been helping me out a lot,"

"Yes I know that we got to have it on record stuff,"

"Alright I will get the papers to you,"

"Thank you go get doll up,"

Than Tatum was walking towards the diva locker when she seen Randy kissing Chandra and she walked into the dressing room she want into the shower and started crying and she came out and got all dress up and it was time for the pictures for the NXT opening and for the magazines and for the website and the shoot Tatum had to go up to her part time job and put in her two weeks notice in and she seen Chandra at her job.

"T what you doing here,"

"This is my job what you doing here,"

"Getting a pregnancy test that's all,"

"I see so is Randy with you is it his,"

"I will let it go and when you and Randy are training make sure you do not put your dirty mouth on him or I tell …"

"What you do not got shit on me see you in class tomorrow,"

"Whatever,"

Than Tatum want into the back and she talk to her boss to tell him in two weeks she be leaving and she ran into her best male friend who is into wrestling.

"Hey,"

"Hey sweetie what's up," Javier said giving Tatum a hug. "Tell me something,"

"Like what,"

"Did you get in?"

"Maybe,"

"Come on tell me,"

"Promise not to tell anybody," 

"What you got in?"

"Yeah I did,"

"Oh sweetie that is great so happy for you,"

"Yup,"

"That's great that means you will be leaving me,"

"Yes I am but don't worry I will leave you tickets if I make to the main show,"

"You would,"

"Yeah you are my buddy,"

"Anything else,"

"Nope will um see you around,"

"Tatum,"

"I am really glad we are friends,"

"Yeah me too,"

"I'll see you."

"Yeah see ya,"

Than she left and she text Randy and she was waiting for Abby to come from her job to talk to her about a soon to be former coworker.

"Hey,"

"Hey about time you came back,"

"Will I had to tell them this is it you know I been there since I was sixteen years old,"

"You told them the truth or you still tell them you are in college,"

"Both,"

"Good girl,"

"So did you tell them you leaving?"

"I gave them two weeks notice,"

"Really you should told them to kiss your ass,"

"Will I can't do that because it wouldn't be nice to do and plus I believe in karma,"

"Good point did you tell him you like him,"

"NO you crazy he just broke up with my supervisor I can't tell him oh by the way Javier

I like you hell no can't do that,"

"T you better tell him by now and the time you start going on the road,"

"You really think he likes me I can hear my mom now T he only using you because you are Taker daughter this and that,"

"Will don't tell her everything going on your life gees T really you are close to 21year old you still run to her and tell her everything,"

"My mom and I will since I move here been getting along better but I don't tell everything trust me,"

"Oh okay but you are going to tell him right,"

"Yeah on Thursday I will tell him but I need to talk to Randy about his woman,"

"Why,"

"She brought a test today,"

"Uh oh,"

"Yeah but I still want him we have this flirting relationship,"

"Just like you and Javier,"

"Yeah,"

"You having metal affair with both of them,"

"Yes I know which one is right for me right now I want both,"

"T you can't have both,"

"Yeah I know," 

"Alright let's get home and study,"

"Don't feel like it,"

"Come on now you don't want Taker on your ass do you,"

"Good point,"

Than later that night Tatum got online and she seen, a friendly face to talk to and it was Randy.

**Tdot1993: **hello

**FanRKO02**: Hey, you I was just thinking of you

**Tdot1993:** Really, I was thinking of you too

**FanRKO02:** oh why is that

**Tdot1993:** I think we might have to stop talking to each other

**FanRKO02: **Why

**Tdot1993: **Because your woman came into the store today and she was buying a test

Randy sits back in his chair and he could not believe what Tatum was telling him.

**FanRKO02:** T are you sure, it was the stick test

**Tdot1993:** yes I have two older sister a best friends who all took that test so is there something you need to tell me

**FanRKO02:** okay we had sex I am a adult and a guy with very stressful job I need something you don't want me looking like the caveman do you

**Tdot1993**: LOL no I do not want to see you as a caveman. but ever heard of condoms use them sometimes you know

**FanRKO02: **I do use them all the time you think she is cheating

**Tdot1993: **I don't know Randy but she loves you a lot and can't compete with that you know I am too young for you and she is more your age

**FanRKO02:** you breaking up with me? before we come team Lighting and Orton get started good come on T what did I do wrong besides falling in love

Tatum smile at her computer and took a deep breath to tell him about Javier.

**Tdot1993:** No but since, you are with someone so it will not make it too hard for you um this person at work will I might start talking to him

Randy was shock he did not want Tatum to fall in love with someone else but he understand why she doing this.

**FanRKO02:** Oh, this the first time I heard you liking someone at your job, which job, is it.

**Tdot1993**: it is my second job at the box store I work at

**FanRKO02:** oh yeah that store aren't you glad you leaving there?

**Tdot1993**:yeah I am but he been a good friend since I started there and I want to give a shot plus I think its better because I can get his and his friends opinion about what they like or don't like

**FanRKO02:** I see okay but I hope I am not going to be a father again its hard to raise two little ones I take my hat off to single moms

**Tdot1993**: Yes, it is I have class tomorrow so I need to go to sleep give Alana and RJ a hug for me please

**FanRKO02**:I will oh did I tell you I brought Alana a Barbie jeep it goes fast as hell did you had one of them

**Tdot1993**: No, I did not sorry you spoiling her what did you buy RJ

**FanRKO02**: Jeep also

**Tdot1993**: No, wonder why you having a hard time you spoil them

**FanRKO02**: Sam didn't come to see them that's why I did that

**Tdot1993**: you cannot do that because it is not helping them its hurting them just slow down some treat now than its okay

**FanRKO02**: All right baby girl are you shrinking me lol

**Tdot1993**: I just finish my homework from that class yes I was kind of doing that I really need to good Randy talk to in the afternoon.

**FanRKO02**: Yeah right, you know you going in your bedroom, think of me, and bring out your toy lol

Tatum was shock he said that to her and she started laughing and she type him back.

**Tdot1993**: dude there is other wrestlers beside you I fantasy about thank you very much: P

**FanRKO02**: Whom Cena is that making you all hot and bother?

**Tdot1993:** Cena use to make me hot I am not telling ya

**FanRKO02:** I tell you who makes me hot and bother

Tatum already knew the answer to this but she played on with him.

**Tdot1993:** All right, tell me who makes you all hot and bother?

**FanRKO02**: You silly

**Tdot1993:** (blushing) aw I do you little perv lol

**FanRKO02**: you make me that way will wish you luck on this dude I hope he knows what he got one of kind of woman if you need male point of view on something I will tell you truth alright babe

Tatum had tears falling she did not know Randy really love her like that she wipe the tears away and wrote him back.

**Tdot1993**: bye Randy I need to go love you *hugs*

**FanRKO02**: Love you too *hugs*

Than she seen, she had miss call on her phone she listens to her voicemail and it was from Randy and she smile and want on to bed. The next day at the training center, she got to work with some of the divas who needed some work.

"Good keep moving little faster Tatum Marie you still making the same mistake," Layla said

"Lay you all right," Gail ask.

"Wow um you young lady better be careful you will be out got it," Natty said

"Yes,"

"When I tell you to move faster I mean it move faster 100 push ups NOW!" Layla yelled.

"You ladies are not going to make us looked bad we worked too dam hard for you that you all the first class to be on NXT you all here to show the wrestling world that women belong as wrestlers not as models,"

"And do not think because you are second generation you think you get free pass NO you going to work 20times harder than anyone else of the bunch," Tamina said.

"Now go and change and we work on voice control,"


	10. NXT Debut

**Chapter 10- NXT Debut **

Weeks want by, it was the start of the divas first appearance on national TV, and they Tatum had all her family and friends there.

"Oh my god looked at you all getting so big now miss you all,"

"Aunt T or should we be calling you Density Rain,"

"You still can call me Aunt T," She smiled. "Mommy what's wrong,"

"Melody she um sick right now,"

"How long she been on it again,"

"She been um will anyway lets talk about that later spend sometime with us until you be so busy you will not know your name,"

"Yeah, yeah Johnny is sorry he couldn't be here tonight selling his injury but he gave me this to give to you,"

"Yeah he is sorry,"

"Ouchie did you two have a fight,"

"Nothing I can't handle," Sarona said

"Oh okay,"

"What is this I hear you dating now?"

"Yes he is a doctor that's all I am going to say about him good luck to you tonight lets move on so where is dude you been seeing,"

"We are not seeing each other we just talking nothing happen yet and way things going noting going to happen so lets move on," Tatum said smiling.

Later on that night John, want down MSG to see Sarona to clear up the air about what he said in an interview.

"Babe I told you I am sorry,"

"I know you did but you did not had to tell that really come on now that was between us,"

"I know but they would had found out about our engagement anyway so I want on and told it can you please stop being mad at me,"

"I, I don't want really want to be in your spotlight I want to stay normal as I always been,"

"Babe you are going to be normal you almost done your internship soon to be a resident that beautiful daughter soon to be step daughter is growing our baby is healthy everything is moving too fast for you is that it,"

"Yes, yes it's so hard to keep this a secret about our baby,"

"Will you going to tell sooner or later,"

"Yes I know that,"

"I am sorry forgive me please," He said with sad puppy dog eyes

"Come on lets tell everyone the good news,"

"Lets wait after show is done she is getting better on the mic but her wrestling is good,"

"What is wrong John?"

"This guy she seeing from her old job I don't know he looks crazy,"

"Really I haven't met him yet,"

"I did and trust me I don't think Tatum should be with him I know she trying to still get over Randy but that dude strange,"

"I don't know what to say on that T will be alright,"

"I hope so,"

Meanwhile Tatum was getting ready, she was going over her lines, and stuff and Mark walked over towards and smile at her.

"Hey,"

"Daddy hi um what you doing here,"

"Very funny I had to come to see you and I brought someone's to see also,"

Tatum seen her stepsisters and she smile and their mom.

"Hey so good to see you two," Tatum said getting up and hugging them.

"Good luck to you I will get all my friends to vote for you,"

"Oh you don't have to do that really let me get this on my own,"

"She don't want to be victim of backstage gossip,"

"No that would not be good,"

"Alright but will have a problem of us voting for you,"

"I don't want none of you to for me unless I really need it," she smiled and said.

"Boy sis you being a meaning,"

"Nah I am nice lighting,"

"Whatever,"

"T the boss wants to see you,"

"Dang what did you do,"

"Nothing alright be right back my nieces and nephews and god daughter and little sister and bro is here so go hang with them,"

"Okay bye T,"

"Bye,"

Tatum walked into the room with three men there she got scared but she knows they not going to ask her to do anything out the way.

"You wanted to see me,"

"Yes um we going to change your stage name to Markita Rain,"

"Oh okay that is good name for me,"

"So you okay with that,"

"Yes I like it thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

Than the show started and the ladies was getting ready and Tatum smile at Randy and than the pros came out first and they all was standing on the stage and the ladies all line up the order they going to be called by their pros.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we give you NXT pros," Matt Striker said.

All the pros was standing up there and the first person was up was Gail was first person to the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen my rookie Kendra,"

Kendra came out there and smiling and waving to the crowed. Next pro was up was Beth.

"She is tough and rough and yes she will be the next NXT Diva AJ!"

AJ came out there almost dress like her pro and doing her hand movements next pro up was Dave Batista who came back into wrestling after his little time off.

"She is hot she is smart and she is dam good fighter my rookie and NXT Diva Abby,"

Abby walked out there she did her and Tatum hand single what they do in FCW than it cut to the table with Michael Cole and Josh Matthew is there and they explain why Natalya wasn't there she got injure and was going to be out until the show season was over. Than it was, Melina was up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen she is my twin sister from another mother my NXT rookie Tanya." Melina said hugging Tanya.

Randy Orton was next, he was looking at cocky, Tatum was getting nervous in the back she felt she was going to throw up, and he began to talk.

"You people seen a lot second and third generation wrestlers and diva's here one more to list Markita Rain."

Tatum walked out there gave the same hand sign as Abby did earlier in the show she smile at Randy and he whisper in her ear.

"You looked nice tonight," Randy whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

Than it was Kelly -Kelly next with the introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Naomi!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen you're NXT Divas!" Matt said.

Than the cameras cut to Josh and Michael and they talking about what the season will bring and than it want to commercial break and all the ladies want down to the ring and Tatum shook hands with the fans and she seen a sign made her laugh than after the commercial was over the camera than show Matt Striker.

"Alright by now you all know how this work half the vote comes from the WWE Pros and the another half comes from WWE fans now right now we going have the divas to tell you why you should cheer for them we going to start with Naomi."

The crowed was giving her mix reaction and she got on mic.

"Listen up people my name is Naomi and I think I got what it takes to be the next NXT diva star I have heart I have passion I have the body to be …"

Than the buzzer want off Matt smile at her and he walked over towards to Tatum who had to get into character.

"Next up is Markita Rain lets hear it."

"I will not give anything less than what you expect from me and I want you all to see the very best! It may not be perfect... It may not be enough," Markita Rain said giving her signature hand moves.

Than the buzzer, want off again the crowed still was not feeling the women.

"Alright the oh so sexy Tanya,"

The crowed started to boo her because she hanging around with Flawless member Melina.

"Just looked at me unlike the other divas I am flawless and I have one of the flawless ladies as my Pro and I will be next NXT diva,"

The crowed started booing again and they did not like her at all Matt smile at Abby, which no one knew they were starting to talk to one other.

"Thank you Tanya next Abby Miss Abby tell the people what they want to hear from ya,"

"I am smart sexy and cool and I can kick butt too nothing wrong on trying something and that's what I am doing my dream and I will be your Diva NXT winner,"

"Thank you Miss Abby, AJ what do you have to say,"

"Just vote alright I am not a second generation I am not part of Flawless I am me alright nothing but pure love for this sport entertainment,"

"Short to the point Kendra lets go,"

"Flawless, Second Gen, Hooker, want to be mmm what do that leaves me oh yeah the next NXT Diva winner if you like what you see in the ring go ahead vote for theses so call women but if you want someone who knows the sport vote for me,"

"Alright that's your NXT Divas,"

Than it cuts to commercial and during the commercial break Randy was talking to Tatum what is going to happen next.

"Say what,"

"I know its going to be fun you will do great,"

"Easy for you to say you don't have size D breast,"

Randy laugh at her and looked down at the he never notice her boobs got bigger.

"T please says they still real,"

"Yes they are real want to touch them?"

"No thanks I am being good boy now," Randy said smiling and looking down at her.

"Dam my dad really had you scared didn't he?"

"Ah yeah, yeah he did but they looking nice though,"

"Thank you,"

Than the first competition was, the limbo and all the women had to take off their high heels shoes and whom every wins will get their webpage and they have to write a blog about ins and outs being in NXT.

"The rules if you touch the pole you are out now if you win you get your own website and you will be bloging about ins and outs of NXT. Alright ladies line up and let LIMBOOOOOOOO,"

Than it shows the women limbo and Tatum almost got caught by the pole on the second round the first person to get eliminated Kendra than it was Tanya and Abby Naomi the last two was AJ and Markita and the pole want so low either one of them could get down that low and instead of them going lower the GM came out there and order AJ to wrestle Markita as the main event than they cut to commercial and the ladies want to the back and Tatum had to change out her clothes to her wrestling gear.

"Shit I forgot my knee pads shut up no smart ass comment on that,"

"T that was right there sorry but I am going to go there on you," AJ said.

"Shut up you sees Rand's face when we got to the lower part," Tatum said.

"Oh yeah he wanted to see if you going down that low,"

"Yeah but he got a girlfriend," Tatum said rowing her eyes "Alright kiddo lets do this,"

"Yeah let's rock the square,"

Than the commercial is over and we see how Nikki Bella has become more aggressive over the last few weeks than it cuts to Michael Cole and Josh Matthews and they talked about the up coming pay per view how Nikki blames Brie they losing NXT last year than it cuts to the ring and the first match on TV for Markita and AJ.

AJ comes down to the ring with her pro Beth and she was focus on beating Markita before Tatum and Randy want out there she got text from Javier to wish her luck she smile and she looked up at Randy who looked little sad because she do not have the same feelings for him no more like she use to have than they want to the ring and the bell ring and the action began.

Markita with a kick and she sends AJ into the turnbuckles. Markita with a slam but AJ with forearms to Markita followed by an arm drag and then she sends Markita into the turnbuckles Markita pulls AJ off the turnbuckles and gets a near fall. Markita with a suplex on AJ followed by a kick to the back. Markita slams AJ's head into the mat followed by an Irish whip and a suplex. Markita tries for a surfboard followed by a kick to the back and an Irish whip but she misses a charge into the corner.

Markita slams AJ's head into the mat and then she chokes AJ in the ropes. The referee deals with Markita and she wants Randy to get involved but he does nothing. Markita blocks a kick and she takes AJ down and gets a near fall. Markita with a surfboard but AJ with an arm drag. Markita with a back breaker to AJ but Markita appears to have hurt her knee. AJ gets out of a slam attempt and Markita sends AJ to the floor. Markita goes to the floor as well and runs AJ into the apron. AJ is sent back into the ring and Markita gets on the apron. Beth says something to AJ and Markita argues with Randy and had been pinned with a rollup and AJ is the winner of the match and the limbo contest.

The show was over and Randy got into the ring to see if Markita was all right and she was got up and shook hands with AJ than they got to the back and Mark was standing there and he looked at his daughter with tears in his eyes.

"What,"

"You were wonderful out there all you ladies were wonderful."

"Thank you,"

"Thank you,"

"Stop crying daddy,"

"I am not crying I had something in my eye,"

"Yeah right,"

"Go and get ready taking you out tonight,"

"Oh I am hanging to watch Raw I have to work on there too coming to ring with Randy during his match against Justin,"

"Oh yeah but after that want to paint the red tonight,"

"Daddy I want to hang out with the girls I don't want to hang out with you tonight but we can tomorrow night,"

"Alright darling you going to be busy stuff and I just want to spend sometime with you,"

Later that night Randy Orton was going up against Justin from the Nexus and Tatum had to go out there to be in Randy's corner.

"Wow they know what they are doing,"

"It's just Justin no big deal I will get over it oh wait I am that was two years ago,"

"Really now you could have fooled me,"

"Yes, um what was that you and Matt,"

"What do you mean?"

"You two giving off some strange vibes,"

"I think you are reading too much into it I think that was you and Randy beside I rather be with Dave,"

"Come on Abby you and Dave I can not see that happening,"

"Hey rookies need you all come in the dinning area we having a short meeting,"

All the women got up and want into the dinning area and the pros and the producers was all standing there waiting for the women to come in and Mark was there also.

"We going to do something different you all going to be on the road with the divas doing the ins and out this is your learning part here,"

"Tatum and Abby since you two do not have diva as your pros we going to sign you two with a diva the ones who do have a diva as their pro you will travel team up in matches with them and be on the shows they are on,"

"You all pros and chaperon will report to us if you get into any outside trouble fighting getting arrested for fighting or underage drinking we will not go for that now the divas before we didn't have no trouble out so lets keep it that way,"

"You all will be dress decent clothes when you do promotional tours with the divas you all will looked like respectable young ladies," Mark said looking at his daughter outfit "Tatum go change your top showing off too much of your business,"

"Yes Sir Mr. Callaway," Tatum said rolling her eyes at her father.

Mark smile at Tatum and knew who he was going to give her as her chaperon then Randy looked at Tatum smile and Abby was smiling Matt who was in the meeting too and the ladies had to do their confession that will be air on next week show.

"Alright ladies I going to take you all to the confession booth and it have to be two minutes long now go and change into you all wrestling gear be back in ten minutes,"

Than the women want, change, and the stagehand got each one of them at a time.

"What do you think your topic will be?" AJ said

"It might be some boy band question like who you like who is your favorite color is bullshit," Tanya said

"It might be that," Tatum said

"Markita you are up next," The stagehand said.

"Okay," Tatum said.

Than Tatum walk down the hall she seen her dad standing checking out here wrestling gear and gave her approval than she want into the room.

"Alright Miss Markita have a seat looking very nice I see your dad really got hold of you alright here we go don't go into whole lot of details make a complete sentences alright,"

"Yes Mr. Striker he did stop staring at them yes they are real and keep it up I'm telling Abby."

"Whatever she um,"

"So there is something going on between you two huh,"

"Anyway are we ready,"

"Yes we are in 5, 4, 3, 2, you're on,"

"Alright who got crush on?"

"Um no one right now,"

"Favorite TV show outside of wrestling and sports,"

"None,"

"Who was your wrestling hero's as child,"

"OO too many but I have say out of the divas Lita and out of the guys The Rock and my dad," she said smiling.

"What you like to do in your spear time,"

"I like to dance and play games on the internet whenever I have the time and read fan faction so of you out there got dirty minds,"

"Your favorite kind of matches you would love to wrestle in,"

"Hell in a Cell and steel cage match,"

"What you tell the young ladies who want to do this,"

"Stay in school have a back up plan just in case you do not make it and go to tell parents and tell them your plan and it is good to have a some kind of sport background also," Markita smile said.

"Thank you Markita for your time,"

"You are welcome."

"And cut."

"Really with some of them bullshit answer,"

"What hell you talking about it is true I don't watch TV a lot and I do not have crush on anyone round here," Tatum said rowing her eyes at Matt.

"You are not in love with Randy,"

"No,"

"You are such a lair everyone can see it and including the fans these are very smart people do not play on their emotion like that,"

"Whatever dude believe what you want to believe,"

"Alright why is Mark keeping you away from Randy,"

"He has a girlfriend and do not want no shit starting around here like what happen with Alicia and Maria. Need to go talk to you later oh yeah we all know you got thing for Abby so do not get it twisted all right Striker.

"Like you said whatever,"

Than later that night Tatum had to get ready to walk with Randy down to the ring she had a few minutes and she was texting Javier.

Javier: Tell me something

Tatum: Like what

Javier: Are you coming down to the ring with Orton

Tatum: Maybe

Randy walked by her and she was texting away to Javier and Tatum did not know it was going to be part of tonight show.

"What you doing,"

"Texting my friend,"

"Stop texting its time for us to go over the show,"

"Alright in a minute,"

'

"No now!" Randy yelled.

"Gees I thought my father was at hotel."

Javier: T you are on TV,

Tatum: Duha Randy just being an ass right now

Javier: No looked up the TV camera is right there

Tatum: shit wonder anyone see who I was texting

Javier: nah it did not get on the screen

Than Randy yelled for her to come on and than she was, walking and still texting Javier and she ran into Justin from NXT.

"Well, well looked who's here Markita the Undertaker daughter."

"What do you want?"

"We want you Nexus," David O said

"Yeah we think you be a great addition to our group," Joe said

"You know Markita we can open up doors for you and we already have Katilyn and Maxine so we think you be a good catch for us," Justin said.

"After you all did to my father after his last match no I am not joining you guys you got to be kidding me beside I am not in WWE diva yet,"

"Fine do not come to us when Randy dump you like everyone else he dump around here," Heath said

"Will look who is here all dolls up listen Markita why don't you hang out with me the World Champion Wade Barrett who got class style and very good looks,"

"Why do I want to hang around with a jackass snot nose stuck up British sob for Randy is going to help me?"

All the Nexus laugh at her.

"You keep on thinking that he is using you to get to your father good side so he can have his perks just like he use to have and just so happen your father is the new GM of Raw Justin take her NXT pro to school,"

"Got it boss," Justin said smiling at Markita "Still adorable," he said pitching her cheeks.

Than it cut to commercial and Randy came back where Tatum and the Nexus was standing.

"What hell is your problem yelling me like that?"

"Ace thought it was a good idea to see if you can go with flow and you did good now for real put your crack-berry away,"

"Okay,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Alright see in the hole,"

"Yeah,"

Tatum walked over towards Abby, Matt Abby looked sad, and Tatum wanted to see what was wrong.

"Abby what's wrong?"

"My dad he is in the hospital,"

"Oh no is he alright,"

"No and I can't leave now I have to walked in Eve shadow,"

"Aw Abby so sorry,"

"I was telling her when my dad was sick everyone around help me,"

"Yeah everyone got your back girl he going to be alright keep that positive thought why you still here,"

"Dave is going back into the ring tonight and I have to be with him,"

"Oh yeah I need to go talk to you later okay girl,"

"T kick ass out there,"

"I will,"

They did their handshake, she wants to the pit and waits for Randy, and her dad was standing there.

"So when was you going to tell me that you going to be the new GM,"

"Later on in the show,"

"Whatever,"

"Ready T," Randy said walking over.

"Yup let's do this,"

Than the music played and the MSG started cheering extra loud for Randy Orton and Markita soaked it all up and she smile at Randy and they walked down to the ring and the fans wanted to shake her hand and she seen her family and friends with their crazy signs and than they smile at them and than Justin came down there and he smiling at Markita and he got on the mic.

"Hey Rookie you think this man going to make your career go places you are dead wrong looked at everyone pros they all turn on their rookies they do not care about if we make it or not my advice if you do not win come to the Nexus we will help your career,"

Randy started to laugh and ask for a mic.

"Markita they scared that you might got more talent than Maxine and Katilyn that's why they want you to join the Nexus,"

"No looked at her she would make a good girlfriend for me,"

Markita got on the mic next.

"Justin please do not go there I would never go with you if you was the last wrestler on earth,"

"That's not what you sayed in FCW,"

"I well I am a big girl now don't need a boy I need a man,"

Than the bell ring and Randy Orton had a the upper hand the five minutes of the match Maxine who came down there and she was in the corner for Justin and she trip Randy and Markita can over there to help Randy and the ref ejected both Maxine and Randy did the school boy roll up on Justin and got a two count on him.

"Randy Orton getting the upper hand what Nexus is trying to do play mind games to forget how to win matches,"

"Josh you talking like you know something,"

"No I am saying,"

"Will being the Nexus Announcer I know more than you look at young Justin he is awesome more Awesome than The Miz," Michael Cole said

"Wow okay Randy Orton is fight who going to be one contender for Wayne Barrett belt will be right back,"

Meanwhile in the back during commercial break Maxine and Tatum was talking.

"Will girl you seen to be popular how come,"

"Because I am Taker kid,"

"No you got talent that's why speaking of your dad did he tell you I am going to be your chaperon,"

"Nope he didn't he sayed after the show that's cool I get to stay on Raw,"

"I might be going on Smackdown because the women title even though they can go on both shows but most of the time I might be on Smackdown,"

"Will we will see,"

"Yeah,"

Back to live TV and Orton still with the upper hand and Miz came down there along with Alex who hopping that Justin will get DQ but Randy Orton do not trust Miz or Alex because they put out John Cena two weeks ago and Orton seen Miz and Alex standing out there and Orton up, as is Justin . Blows back and forth, Justin stomps at him. Inverted atomic drop to Justin. One clothesline, then another to Justin. Justin wildly swings, Orton ducks, then hits his famous uber fast scoop slam. Justin rolls to the apron. Orton pulls him and hits that sick DDT though the ropes. Orton goes outside the ring, grabs Justin, and puts him back into the ring and than he starts pounds the mat, he is ready, but Miz slides in behind Orton and grabs him. Miz hits his SCF. The ref calls for the bell.

After the bell rings Nexus comes down there and beats up Randy and Teddy and Cody and Triple H who coming back from his injury and chase Nexus Alex and Miz from ringside and Miz got on the mic and told the crowed he challenge Randy Orton to a table match next week show and for his number one contender spot and he Wayne Barrett comes out there and shakes hands with Alex Riley and Alex took his jacket off and he became a new member of Nexus and he hit Miz from the back and did his finishing move on him.

"MIZ YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT A- ROD YOU PEOPLE KNOW IT! Alex said and stomp Miz and than Barrett got on the mic.

"Miz you was against us now you need our help to get Orton so you can take the belt away from me I do not think so but I will do something I never do be nice I will wrestle both of you at Survivor Series good luck gentlemen." Wayne said walking towards to the back and Wayne walked over towards Markita and smile at her. "The offer still stands come with us be Women's Champion or be nobody but Orton one night stand.

"This is the place you be long baby girl real talk." Maxine said to her.

"I am not going to be whoring myself out,"

"Don't knock it until you try it ROOKIE!" Kaitlyn said

"Never," Markita said getting Kaitlyn face.

"Ladies, Ladies we can settle this on NXT next Tuesday night let the best woman win,"

"You're on,"

Than later that night Tatum and her friends was hanging out with her friends and her new friends.

"Rona what you need to tell us,"

"John and I are having a baby,"

"What," Queen said

"What," Abby said

"What," Vickie said

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit," Tatum said

"OMG really now who knew you and Cena really roll like that I mean I thought no punt taking here was a summer fling," AJ said

"We been off and on for a close to two years now so yeah I know I know one night of passion it all it took,"

"When my second god child going be born,"

"In September,"

"Cool so happy for you and John so the last fight about,"

"Nothing it was me trying to stay on the down low but fuck them they can't accept me than they do not really love John like they say they do what?"

"Who in the hell thought you would be the one get lock up by John Fucking Cena,"

"I know right but it happen,"

There was a knock on the door and it was Tamina at t he door.

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Oh my night couldn't be better let me tell you something leave them asshole wrestlers alone,"

"You and Chris Master having trouble," AJ asked.

"Yes his ass got fired and now it is over between us because he thinks it be better we do not date no more,"

"Whoa,"

"So how far are you?"

"You know,"

"Look I got a million cousins and step sister so yeah I know the signs so how far are ya,"

"I am close to two months,"

"Johnny boy happy or pissed,"

"We are getting married also,"

"OH MY GOD! SARONA WHEN THE HELL YOU GOING TO TELL US!" Tatum yelled.

"Holy shit really oh my god let us see the ring," Queen said.

Sarona show off her engagement ring to all the women.

"So when is the big day?"

"John and I going to a comment ceremony big wedding nothing,"

"What the fuck is a comment wedding,"

"It is going to be us two get marrying and he going to adopted Dakotah we don't want you all be there,"

"Oh I see you going native on us,"

"Yes we are so what who cares I thought you didn't believe in marriage," Tatum said

"I don't but I thought we can all dress up and walked down the aisle with our favorite wrestler but I see you broke that shatter dream for us,"

"Only person who had that dream is you because you are young I am older than you so I am so over it,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Trust me T weddings are so overrated."

"Yeah I am younger one here but I still believe in love and marriage,"

"You can but some of us don't,"

"We better get to sleep although we can sleep on the plane this your first time going to Europe T," AJ asked.

"Yes it is I can not wait shame I can't talk to him before we go,"

"Who Randy talked to him on the plane,"

"No this guy I like back in Florida I forgot we leaving for overseas I'll text him in the morning or talk to him,"

"Got a picture of him,"

"Yeah this was taking before I left to come here,"

"He is cute Spanish guy huh," Tamina said.

"Yup,"

"Dork,"

"Yeah but I like that dork."

"Yup and thats why you love him more than Randy,"

"Whatever I am trying to get over Randy that's all,"

"He still with her,"

"Yup he is the girl who broke up his marriage nuts man but he loves her,"

"I think he love's you more,"

"Yeah maybe he do,"

"We will see the weeks and months,"

"Yup we will,"

.


End file.
